Sams und harakiris Märchenstunde
by Sam St. James
Summary: Unsere Hellsingparodie nun auch hier. Schneewittchen, Rotkäppchen, Hänsel und Gretel und Rapunzel!
1. Lippen so rot wie Blut

**Aluwittchen und die elf Zwerge oder: Der Goldfisch im Wasserglas I**

******Lippen so rot wie Blut - äh... Lippen rot von Blut**

(Kinder, bitte nicht nachmachen, sonst bekommen wir Ärger mit dem Tierschutz!)

_Warnung: Diese Fanfic wird hochgradig krank und von dämlichen, geisteskranken, absolut wahnwitzigen Kommentaren und Bemerkungen, sowie einem total beschränkten Plot nur so strotzen, aber wen das nicht stört, der wird sich sicherlich bei unserem schwarzen Humor unglaublich amüsieren. (Und das wissen wir schon im Voraus... WUHAHAHAH (hust hust), gezeichnet: die Autoren!)_

Hinweis: Die Story ist als Mix aus Drehbuchelementen und Dialogen, sowie aus normalen Romanteilen. Falls jemand an so einem Mix anstoß nimmt, sollte er die Story überspringen. Obwohl sie Story einen interaktiven Eindruck macht, so wurde sie doch im Ganzen geschrieben und enthält keine Interaktiven Elemente.

_**Vorwort:  
**Tja... diese Story ist aufgrund von, äh... Okay, es gibt keinen Grund für das Entstehen dieser Story... Also, wir... die Autoren (namentlich Samantha St. James und harakiri) haben diese Story mehr oder weniger aus einer Laune heraus geschrieben. (Anm.v.Sam: Aus welcher eigentlich?) (Anm.v. harakiri: Gute Frage, nächste Frage...)_

_Disclaimer: Uns gehört nichts, was sonst auch nicht zu verantworten wäre, bis auf den über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas, was in der Tat nicht zu verantworten ist..._

Es war einmal - so fangen alle Märchen an... Ja ja, so auch dieses – eventuell auch leider, zumindest für unsere armen geplagten Protagonisten, hehe...

**Rollenverteilung:  
**Aluwittchen (wie könnte es anders sein): Alucard  
die böse Königin (nein, nicht diejenige, an die ihr jetzt alle denkt!): Seras  
der Prinz (von wegen androgyn und so weiter): Sir Integral Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing  
die elf Zwerge (wer könnte es sonst sein?): die restlichen Knights  
die drei im Originalmärchen nicht vorkommenden Bösewichte (noch unbekannter Art): Paladin Alexander Anderson und Enrico Maxwell, Leiter der Iscariot Division; nicht zu vergessen Pater Ronaldo  
der Jäger mit den Microfilamentdrähten: Walter kum Dorne  
jetzt hätten wir es beinahe vergessen: als der Goldfisch im Wasserglas (na, wer könnte das wohl sein? Richtig geraten!): der Goldfisch im Wasserglas

_Let's party!_

Es war einmal eine böse Königin (Stimme aus dem Hintergrund: SERAS, beweg dich endlich!), die jeden Tag aufs Neue in den Spiegel starrte und ihn fragte: "Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer hat die blutigsten Augen im ganzen Land?"

Und der (ähm, wir nehmen einmal an) dumme und hörige Spiegel antwortete Tag für Tag immer das gleiche dumme Geschwätz: "Ihr, verehrte Königin, und keiner sonst hat so schöne blutige Augen im ganzen Land..." Blablabla... Mehr Rumgeschleime wollen wir euch ja nun wirklich nicht antun. Das ging solange gut, bis unser liebreizendes Aluwittchen (übrigens durchaus als männlich zu betrachten) 666 Jahre alt wurde, denn daraufhin veränderte unser dummer und höriger Spiegel seine Ansichten über Schönheit.

Aber als allererstes sollten wir uns ein wenig mehr dieser Geburtstagsparty widmen... Mhmm... Es war ein absolut rauschendes Fest, ähm... Okay, es war ein berauschendes Fest... Besonders für unser liebreizendes Aluwittchen, das sich vor ungestümen Anträgen kaum retten konnte. (Vor allem, weil nach einer gewissen Uhrzeit der Alkohol nur so in Strömen floss, was wohl auch bitter nötig war... Nichts für ungut, Alucard... Aber... Nun, sagen wir einmal, mit deinem vogelscheuchenartigem Aussehen und dem Charme eines... äh... Rasenmähers kommst du bei den meisten Mädels im Allgemeinen nicht so toll an, aber Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel... Wir persönlich finden ihn gar nicht so schrecklich... Okay, wir finden ihn toll... Aber sonst passt es nicht in die Story.) Seltsamerweise stellte man am Tag danach fest, dass einige der Partygäste auf unerklärliche Weise verschwunden waren.

Nun nicht zu vergessen das Geschenk, das unser liebreizendes (dieses Wort nervt!) Aluwittchen zu guter Letzt bekam und stets in Ehren hielt: den Goldfisch im Wasserglas! _(freu)_

Nun gut, widmen wir uns also wieder der eigentlichen Story: "Aluwittchen, Aluwittchen, lass dein Haar herunter!"

Ups... Falsche Story, obwohl das auch einen Versuch Wert wäre, bei diesen tollen schwarzen Haaren, die ihre Länge nach belieben ändern können...

Die böse Königin (Seras, das ist kein Grund, uns so böse anzustarren! So heißt nun einmal deine Rolle, verdammt!) stand also wieder einmal vor ihrem dummen und hörigen Spiegel und sprach: "Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer hat die blutigsten Augen im ganzen Land?", worauf der dumme, hörige Spiegel antwortete (vermutlich gerade deshalb, weil er so dumm war): "Frau Königin, ihr habt die blutigsten Augen hier, aber Aluwittchen hat noch tausendmal blutigere Augen als Ihr!"

Grün vor Wut überlegte unsere böse Königin (SERAS! Komm sofort zurück! Stell dich doch nicht so an! Schau dir Integra an, die beschwert sich auch nicht.) Integra: _(geknebelt und gefesselt in Ecke sitz und vor sich hin grummel)_), wie sie ihre Konkurrentin, also unser liebreizendes Aluwittchen, am besten aus dem Weg räumen könnte. Schließlich rief sie einen besonders elitär ausgebildeten Jäger - der in der Tat schon eine ganze Weile im Ruhestand war und trotzdem nichts von seinen Fähigkeiten eingebüßt hatte -, der die blutige Sache für sie erledigen sollte... Hey, verdammt, das könnte Alucard ja am Ende sogar gefallen! Dieser führte also unser liebreizendes Aluwittchen, das den über alles geliebten Goldfisch in seinem Wasserglas fest mit den Fingern umklammerte (Nicht so fest, dass der Fisch dabei draufging, versteht sich...), in den Wald, um es mit seinen Microfilamentdrähten in Stücke zu schneiden (Alucard: _(jubeljubelfreufreu)_) Freu dich lieber nicht zu früh... WUAHAHAHA, aber unser lieber und herzensguter Walter brachte es schließlich doch nicht übers Herz, oder wollte Alucard einfach nur nicht diesen Spaß bescheren, weshalb er sie, äh... es... äh, ihn schließlich laufen ließ, in der Annahme, dass wilde, lebensmüde Tiere ihn/sie/es eventuell fressen und damit eine Lebensmittelvergiftung riskieren würden.

Ängstlich (Das glauben wir ja selbst nicht...) irrte Aluwittchen durch den Wald, doch die Tiere taten ihm nichts zu Leide (kluge Tiere), als er auf einmal auf eine Lichtung mit einem kleinen Häuschen kam. Er pochte an die Tür (Das glauben wir schon wieder nicht...), und als ihm keiner öffnete, drückte er vorsichtig die Klinke nieder, was bedeutete, dass er die Tür mit solcher Wucht bearbeitete, dass sie danach nur noch als Feuerholz zu gebrauchen war. Auf allen Vieren kroch er schließlich durch die sehr winzige Tür nach innen, nur um festzustellen, dass er dort auch nicht aufrecht stehen konnte, es sei denn, er wollte nach draußen Blicken, mit dem Kopf durch das Dach gebohrt. In der kleinen - äh... winzigen... noch winzigeren... äh... ist ja auch egal... - Stube stand ein kleines, sehr langes Tischlein, auf dem waren elf Tellerchen und elf Becherchen, daneben lagen elf Gäbelchen, Löffelchen, und Messerchen und auf dem stellte er schließlich seinen über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas ab. Neugierig schaute Aluwittchen sich um und entdeckte an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Stube elf Bettchen, die eine erstaunlich normale Größe hatten, deshalb den halben Raum füllten und irgendwie Fehl am Platz wirkten...

Okay, das mit dem Essen und so weiter überspringen wir jetzt einfach mal: Danach verspürte Aluwittchen eine tiefe Müdigkeit, legte sich in eines der normalgroßen - für ihn immer noch zu kleinen - Betten und schlief sofort ein, obwohl er ja eigentlich einen großen geräumigen, mit Seide ausgekleidetem Sarg aus Mahagoniholz mit einem schicken goldenen Kreuz darauf bevorzugt hätte. Fehlt nur noch ein Sarg in Miniausführung für den geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas... So hörte er nicht, dass die Besitzer des Häuschens, also unsere elf Knights, nach Hause gekommen waren.

Natürlich bemerkten sie sofort, dass jemand Fremdes im Häuschen war, allein schon wegen der schrottreifen Tür und auch, weil Aluwittchen nun einmal schwer zu übersehen, da er ja von nicht unerheblicher Körpergröße war, nicht zu vergessen unseren über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas, der noch immer auf dem Tisch stand und sich in seinem Wasserglas des Lebens freute.

Aufgeregt riefen sie einander zu: "Wer hat nicht von meinem Tellerchen gegessen...!" - Okay, den Rest ersparen wir uns wieder, weil wir diese Szene ja ohnehin eigentlich übersprungen haben... Aber egal...

Plötzlich rief einer der Knights: "Und wer... äh, was liegt in meinem Bettchen?!" Sofort versammelten sich alle um das schlafende Aluwittchen und konnten es gar nicht fassen... Sie leuchteten mit ihren Lampen (Feuerzeugen?), um es besser zu sehen, und bereuten diese Tat augenblicklich.

Aluwittchen erwachte daraufhin und die elf Knights fragten ihn erstaunt, wo er denn herkäme, wer er denn sei und vor allen Dingen, was er denn eigentlich wäre... (ALUCARD, AUS! Die sind nur geliehen, die darfst du nicht essen!) Als es geendet hatte, so sagten sie (widerwillig und nur, weil die Autoren sie mit Waffengewalt zwangen): "So bleib doch bei uns, so bist du sicher vor der bösen Königin." Als wenn Alucard vor Seras Angst hätte... Daher kam es, dass Aluwittchen bei den Knights blieb und anstatt zu putzen und aufzuräumen lieber die Tiere im Wald erschreckte, zu einer offenbar chronischen Blutarmut im Dorf nebenan führte - beides natürlich nicht, ohne seinen über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas dabeizuhaben, damit dieser auch etwas von der hübschen Gegend zu sehen bekam -, die armen, jetzt wirklich bedauernden - eigentlich bedauernswerten, aber bedauern tun sie es sicher auch... – Knights (die immer noch so arrogant wie eh und je blieben...) Tag für Tag... äh, Nacht für Nacht um den Schlaf brachte und mit unerhörter Genugtuung an ihren Nerven sägte. Und das mit 'ner gewaltigen Stichsäge... HOHOHO

Sobald die Knights das Haus verließen, ermahnten sie es, äh... nichts von Fremden anzunehmen, nicht das Haus abzufackeln und auch keine Leichen mit nach Hause zu bringen (wegen dem Geruch, versteht sich).

Der brave - nicht ganz der bösen Königin treu ergebene - Jäger war indessen ins Schloss zurückgekehrt (Um die Arme zu trösten...) und hatte der bösen Königin (Seras, wir wollen keine Tränen sehen!) Bericht erstattet, dass er den Auftrag erfolgreich ausgeführt hatte. Also, ein Herz hat er ihr wohl nicht gebracht, weil wir, die Autoren, nicht wirklich davon ausgehen, dass Alucard eines besitzt und noch weniger annehmen, dass Seras es unter Umständen würde essen wollen. Daraufhin trat die Königin zufrieden vor den dummen und hörigen Spiegel und fragte: "Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand wer hat die blutigsten Augen im ganzen Land?" Wie zornig aber wurde sie, als der dumme, hörige Spiegel ihr antwortete: "Frau böse Königin, ihr habt die blutigsten Augen hier, aber Aluwittchen, hinter den sieben Bergen, bei den elf Nicht-Zwergen hat noch tausendmal blutigere als ihr!"

Wütend schrie sie: "Aluwittchen muss sterben!" Deshalb heuerte sie drei Bösewichte an, um sich dieser lästigen Sache endgültig anzunehmen und sie zu einem, für sie positivem Ende zu bringen. Die drei Bösewichte, von denen zwei sich mit äußerster Freude und überschwänglichem Enthusiasmus der Aufgabe widmeten, freuten sich ihres Lebens und machten sich forsch ans Werk. Zuerst mussten natürlich die Tötungsmöglichkeiten ausgelost werden. Wie sehr freute sich doch Paladin Alexander Anderson, als er die Kamm-Aufgabe bekam und sich dann auch sogleich aus dem Staub machte, um seine Spezial-Kämme (mit dreißig Zentimeter langen, geweihten Klingen...) zum Einsatz zu bringen. Auch sein hinterhältiger Kumpane Enrico Maxwell freute sich diebisch über die Möglichkeit, Aluwittchen mit einem vergifteten Apfel umzulegen. Der Einzige, der sich nicht so wirklich freuen konnte, war der arme, wortkarge Pater Ronaldo, der die undankbare Aufgabe gezogen hatte, Aluwittchen mit einem Gürtel zu strangulieren... Nun ja, man kann ja nicht immer Glück im Leben haben.

Anderson verkleidete sich also als Krämerin, nahm seine Spezial-Kämme, die er zu anderen, normalen Kämmen in seinen Korb tat, und machte sich auf den Weg. Angekommen, klopfte er an die Tür.

"Wer ist da?" fragte Aluwittchen - mit einer wahren Unschuldsmiene -, das längst wusste, dass Anderson in seiner Verkleidung total bescheuert und lächerlich aussah, sich aber diebisch auf ein wenig Spaß freute.

"Kämme, schöne Kämme!" krächzte Anderson mit verstellter Stimme und grinste.

"Nein danke, gute Frau..." murmelte Aluwittchen von drinnen mit viel breiterem Grinsen.

"Aber ansehen kannst du sie dir ja einmal, mein liebreizendes Kind..." säuselte die falsche Krämerin, während Aluwittchen im Innern des Hauses die Fangzähne bleckte und sich genüsslich und vorfreudig die Hände rieb, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Anderson versuchte natürlich sofort, seinen Spezial-Kamm zum Einsatz zu bringen, aber Aluwittchen war leider schneller, weshalb diese Begegnung ein Ende nahm, dass wir hier aus pädagogischen Gründen nicht näher beschreiben werden, vor allen Dingen, weil der über alles geliebte Goldfisch im Wasserglas sonst noch dauerhafte Schäden davontragen könnte, und das wollen wir ja alle nicht. Ach... _(seufz)_ Ich liebe diesen Fisch!

Lachend entfernte sich Aluwittchen, um noch ein bisschen auf die Jagd zu gehen, natürlich nicht ohne seinen über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas.

Am nächsten Morgen zogen die Knights erneut davon - wohin auch immer -, (wie könnte es anders sein) natürlich nicht, ohne Aluwittchen nochmals zu ermahnen, vorsichtig zu sein, nicht in fremde Autos zu steigen, den über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas nicht allzu sehr zu verstören und keine gefährlichen Substanzen im Haus freizusetzen.

Die böse Königin indessen befragte wiederum ihren dummen und hörigen Spiegel, der ihr natürlich wieder die gleiche Antwort gab, woraufhin der zweite unserer Halunken losgeschickt wurde, sein blutiges... äh... nun... zweifelhaftes... Tagwerk auszuführen.

Also verkleidete sich diesmal Pater Ronaldo als Krämerin, nahm einen modernen, mit Nieten besetzten Gürtel und machte sich auf den Weg, um zu versuchen, Aluwittchen damit um die Ecke zu bringen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, erwartete (Höhö. Blödes Wortspiel...) Aluwittchen unsere falsche Krämerin schon mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, das natürlich seine Fangzähne so richtig zur Geltung brachte. Da ohnehin von vorn herein klar, dass dieser Job die echte Arschkarte war - weil, na ja, wer glaubt denn wirklich, dass Pater Ronaldo Alucard mit 'nem Gürtel erwürgen kann? -, lassen auch wir diese unnötig brutale Szene aus.

Am nächsten Morgen zogen die Knights erneut davon - wohin auch immer -, (wie könnte es anders sein) natürlich nicht, ohne Aluwittchen nochmals zu ermahnen, nicht allzu viele Menschen umzubringen, da es sonst am Ende noch auffallen könnte, nicht mit Fremden mitzugehen, keine Süßigkeiten anzunehmen und diese Süßigkeiten dann auch nicht dem über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas zu geben, da diese ihm vermutlich nicht allzu sehr bekommen würden.

Wieder einmal fragte die böse Königin ihren dummen und hörigen Spiegel, weil, manche Leute lernen es halt nie... und wurde jetzt ganz weiß vor Wut, was in Anbetracht von Seras ohnehin schon bleicher Hautfarbe ja nicht so sonderlich schwer war. Daraufhin rief sie den letzten unserer drei Oberschurken zu sich, damit auch dieser endlich - vermutlich genauso erfolglos, wie die anderen... - versuchen sollte, Aluwittchen den Gar aus zu machen. Da dieser Möchtegern-Fiesling besonders übereifrig war, hatte er schon seit Tagen an einem vergifteten Apfel gearbeitet und fragte sich jetzt zu recht, wie er den Blutsauger... äh... pardon, das Monster... äh, auch falsch... Naja, nicht falsch... Aber lassen wir das lieber - wie er Aluwittchen dazu bringen sollte, diesen auch zu essen. Im Nachhinein wurde ihm klar, dass er vielleicht besser daran getan hätte, anstatt dessen ein paar blutige innere Organe vorzubereiten, aber man lernt ja bekanntlich aus Fehlern, falls man sie überlebt, was in diesem Fall nicht primär gewährleistet ist, besonders, da die Autoren ja ohnehin wie im Vorwort schon erwähnt keine Gewehre... äh, Gewähr, obwohl ersteres natürlich auch, übernehmen.

"Äpfel, schöne Äpfel!"

Natürlich war Aluwittchen längst klar, worauf das alles hinauslaufen sollte, aber gerade deshalb machte es ja noch mehr Spaß und zu Maxwells ungemeiner Überraschung ohne zu murren von dem Apfel abbiss, der Bissen in seinem Halse stecken blieb - Vampire vertragen einfach kein richtiges Essen… - und er, äh... nun, tot ist unpassend, nicht wahr? Na egal, er ging jedenfalls zu Boden, woraufhin Maxwell, nur so aus Interesse, auch von dem Apfel probierte und sich augenblicklich in einen Haufen Staub verwandelte, der beinahe sofort von einer Windbö davongeweht wurde. War wohl Schicksal, ne?

Bald darauf kamen die Knights heim, fanden das ausgeknockte Aluwittchen und konnten ihre Freude kaum unterdrücken, weshalb sie ihm dankbar doch noch einen Sarg bastelten, diesen mit blutroten Rosen schmückten und ihn eiligst davonschafften, soweit wie möglich weg. Dabei liefen sie rein zufällig unserem Prinzen über den Weg, der überaus... nein, das trifft es nicht - der... äh... trotz allem weiblich war und sich sofort interessiert der ganzen Sache anschloss, um zu sehen, was die Knights, deren Vorsitzende sie eigentlich war, denn nun mit dem Sarg anfangen wollten.

Plötzlich jedoch stolperte der trampeligste der Knights, der Sarg krachte mit dem Geräusch von splitterndem Holz auf den Boden und Alucard spuckte das Apfelstückchen wieder aus, freute sich schon unglaublich auf die Szene, die gleich kommen würde und sah mit leuchtenden Augen, wie der weibliche Prinz von seinem Pferd sprang (Ist sie überhaupt geritten? Oh Gott, wie das schon wieder klingt...) und neben dem Sarg niederkniete.

Alucard, der ja nicht bescheuert war und ahnte, dass er eine solche Gelegenheit wohl nur selten im Leben bekam, nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um seine Zähne mit Genuss in ihren Hals zu graben, was dann letztendlich zu dem noch immer nicht totzukriegendem Gerücht der blutroten Lippen führte. Die, wie hiermit eindeutig bewiesen wurde, ja nicht blutrot, sondern rot von Blut waren.

Unsere hochgeschätzte Integral fand diese Aktion jetzt überhaupt nicht charmant und scheuerte Aluwittchen eine, bevor sie sich nach dem über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas umsah, der sich noch immer seines Lebens freute und die hochgewachsene Frau breit grinsend anstrahlte, weil er schon längst die Hochzeit organisiert hatte. (Kluger Fisch, oder?) Etwas, das nun auch unser liebreizendes Aluwittchen zum Grinsen brachte, als es sich die Hochzeitsnacht in allen Details vorstellte und in irres, hysterisches, lüsternes, okay, vor allem lüsternes Lachen ausbrach, was wiederum dazu führte, dass der Prinz sein Schwert zog und Aluwittchen durch den Wald jagte.

Und wenn man ganz genau hinhört, hört man noch heute die wütenden Schreie Integrals und das lüsterne Lachen Alucards... Nun ja...

_**Nachwort:  
**Okay... hoffentlich nimmt niemand diese Story zu ernst. Nochmals müssen wir an dieser Stelle darauf hinweisen, dass die Sache mit dem Goldfisch im Wasserglas bitte unter gar keinen Umständen, des Tieres zu liebe, nachzumachen ist, und wir stellen nachdrücklich fest, dass kein einziger Goldfisch für diesen wirren Plot tatsächlich missbraucht wurde. Übrigens geht es auch Seras nach ihrem Nervenzusammenbruch wieder gut._


	2. Die Sache mit dem großen bösen Wolf

**Die Sache mit dem großen bösen Wolf  
**oder: Der Goldfisch im Wasserglas Teil II

_Warnung: Diese Fanfic wird hochgradig krank und von dämlichen, geisteskranken, absolut wahnwitzigen Kommentaren und Bemerkungen, sowie einem total beschränkten Plot nur so strotzen, aber wen das nicht stört, der wird sich sicherlich bei unserem schwarzen Humor unglaublich amüsieren. (Und das wissen wir schon im Voraus... WUHAHAHAH (husthust), gezeichnet: die Autoren!)_

Hinweis: Die Story ist als Mix aus Drehbuchelementen und Dialogen, sowie aus normalen Romanteilen. Falls jemand an so einem Mix anstoß nimmt, sollte er die Story überspringen. Obwohl sie Story einen interaktiven Eindruck macht, so wurde sie doch im Ganzen geschrieben und enthält keine Interaktiven Elemente.

_**Vorwort:  
**Also... Eigentlich sollte das hier ja Rotkäppchen werden - wir beziehen uns teilweise, was die Texte angeht, direkt auf die original grimm'sche Fassung des Märchens (Texte wortwörtlich übernommen...) - ABER: Da keine der weiblichen Protagonisten - nicht einmal unter Androhung von brutalster Gewalt - dazu bereit war, eine rote Kappe oder etwas vergleichbares aufzusetzen, ähm tja... wurde die ganze Sache kurzerhand umgeändert in: die Sache mit dem großen bösen Wolf. Ihr könnt euch jetzt alle euren Teil denken, welchen auch immer..._

_Disclaimer: Uns gehört nichts, was sonst auch nicht zu verantworten wäre, bis auf den über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas, was in der Tat nicht zu verantworten ist..._

**Rollenverteilung:  
**der große böse Wolf (wie könnte es anders sein): Alucard  
die Großmutter - mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen: Seras  
unser Rotkäppchen, ähem... _(schluck, weil Waffe an den Kopf gehalten)_ Okay... _(räusper)_ unsere Hauptfigur: Sir Integral Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing  
die drei im Originalmärchen nicht vorkommenden guten, äh... vielleicht auch bösen... Feen (noch unbekannter Art): Paladin Alexander Anderson und Enrico Maxwell, Leiter der Iscariot Division, nicht zu vergessen Pater Ronaldo  
der Jäger mit den Microfilamentdrähten: Walter kum Dorne (Die Rolle ist ihm einfach wie auf den Leib geschneidert…)  
Jetzt hätten wir es beinahe vergessen; als der über alles geliebte Goldfisch im Wasserglas (na, wer könnte das wohl sein? Richtig geraten!): der über alles geliebte Goldfisch im Wasserglas!

Es war einmal eine kleine süße Dirne, die hatte jedermann lieb, der sie nur ansah... ähem... nun... okay... (Stimme aus dem Hintergrund: INTEGRAL, leg die Waffe weg, das ist kein Grund, die Autoren zu erschießen!). Aber am meisten wurde sie von der Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen geliebt, die gar nicht wusste, was sie dem Kinde... (Sie ist dreiundzwanzig... also Kind? Na egal...) alles schenken sollte. Einmal schenkte sie ihr den über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas, der ein Erbstück von ihrem Urgroßonkel Aluwittchen war, und der der kleinen Integral (BITTE NICHT SCHIEßEN!) auf Anhieb ans Herz wuchs, weshalb sie ihn stets mit sich herumtrug - und jetzt machte sie sich auf den Weg, die liebe Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen zu besuchen, um... okay... es gibt keinen Grund für den Besuch, aber sie machte sich auf jeden Fall auf den Weg...

"Mach dich auf, bevor es heiß wird (Die Story wird definitiv heiß...)" meinte ihre Mutter, "und wenn du hinaus kommst, so geh hübsch sittsam (Was erwarten wir denn, was unsere wohlerzogene Leiterin von Hellsing anderes tun wird? Nun ja...) und lauf nicht vom Weg ab."

Ob sie je ankommen wird?

Die Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen wohnte draußen im Wald, eine halbe Stunde von dem Hellsing Manor entfernt.

Wie nun unsere liebreizende (Anm.v.Sam: anbetungswürdige, hach...) Integral in den Wald kam, natürlich nicht, ohne den über alles geliebten Goldfisch in seinem Wasserglas in einem kleinen Körbchen (Anm.v.harakiri: ...-größe B?) mit sich zu führen, begegnete ihr rein zufällig - wie kam das bloß? - der große böse Wolf mit den acht blutroten Augen und dem fiesen Grinsekatzegrinsen, das ihr auf Anhieb gehörig auf die Nerven ging.

Integral aber wusste nicht, was das für ein großes böses Tier war und fürchtete sich deshalb nicht vor ihm - vielleicht aber auch, weil sie ihre 9mm Beretta sicher in ihrer Jackentasche verwahrt wusste.

"Guten Tag, Meister... äh... Rotkäppchen... (BUMM) Ähem... Okay, auch falsch... Integraaa... äh... l. Wo willst du denn zu dieser sehr späten Stunde noch hin, mein liebes Kind?" (BUMMBUMMBUMM)

"Ich will die Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen mit meinem über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas besuchen gehen."

"Was trägst du unter der Schürze?"

(KLATSCH) "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DU VAMPIRISCHER LUSTMOLCH?!" Besonders bemerkenswerte Reaktion, da Integral - wer hätte etwas anderes erwartet - keine Schürze trug, da sie einfach nicht dazu zu überreden gewesen war...

Alucard _(hält sich die schmerzende Wange)_: "Was schlägst du mich, wenn die blöden Autoren diesen Teil des Textes aus dem Original übernommen haben?" (Anm.d.Autoren: Oh ja... Wir haben vor Lachen auf dem Boden gelegen...)

Integral: "Kein Kommentar!"

Der große böse Wolf, der sich schon insgeheim ganz gewaltig auf das Ende der ganzen Sache freute, beschloss also kurzerhand das Unmögliche zu versuchen und Rotkäppchen... äh... Integral - die frigide Icequeen... - zu verführen, wie auch immer er das tun wollte. "Wie weit ist es noch bis zum Haus deiner Großmutter?"

Integral, die völlig nichts ahnend war - ...Ja ja, und schon insgeheim die Waffe zog... - erwiderte freundlich (Okay, das glauben wir nicht wirklich...): "Eine Viertelstunde werde ich wohl noch brauchen. Sie wohnt bei den drei großen Eichen mit der Nusshecke vor dem Haus, aber das müsstest du doch eigentlich wissen."

Alucard - äh, der große böse Wolf, dachte bei sich... äh... 'Das junge zarte Ding, das ist ein fetter Bissen... äh... Leckerbissen... äh... leckerer Bissen... Ach, ihr wisst schon... Jedenfalls sollte man sie mal vernaschen' _(vor der Faust der bereits vor Wut schäumenden Integral wegduck)_ 'Ich meine natürlich, dass ihr Blut besser schmeckt als das von der Alten...' _(duck)_ 'Äh... Seras... Ich meine, ach egal, vergesst es einfach...'

Also trottete er eine Weile neben Integral her, bewunderte den über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas, der ihm irgendwie seltsam bekannt vorkam (Woher denn bloß?), und sagte schließlich: "Schau mal dort, die schönen Blumen!"

"Willst du mich verarschen, Alucard? Ich habe mich nicht mal als Kind für Blumen interessiert und ich werde garantiert nicht jetzt damit anfangen! Pflück dir selber welche!"

Alucard macht ein eingeschnapptes Gesicht (Ooooh... Eine Tüte Mitleid...) und besah sich zweifelnd seinen Text: "Ähm, äh... Ja, äh... Ich glaube, du hörst gar nicht, wie lieblich die Vögel vögeln... Äh... Ich meine natürlich singen... Warum bin ich hier eigentlich der Einzige, der sich ständig an diesen dämlichen Text halten muss?"

Integral schlug die Augen auf und machte wieder dieses Gesicht, das absoluten Ärger verhieß, und signalisierte, dass sie kurz davor war, ihn in Stücke zu schießen, und als sie sah, wie die Sonnenstrahlen durch die Bäume hin und her tanzten und alles voller schöner Blumen stand, da dachte sie: 'Wenn ich der Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen einen schönen Blumenstrauß mitbringe, wird er ihr sicher Freude bereiten, und es ist schon so spät, dass ich sowieso im Dunklen ankomme, da kommt es auf die ein zwei Stunden sicher nicht an.' Daraufhin sah Integral aus, als würde sie am liebsten auf der Stelle die Autoren erschießen und wurde durch das wundersame erscheinen der drei seltsamen, äh… guten? Ah... bösen... äh, Feen von dieser undankbaren Blumenpflückaktion, die, na ja, ohnehin nur eine Art verquerer Verführungsversuch des großen bösen Wolfes war, erlöst.

"Weine nicht, Rotkäppchen... Äh... Entschuldigung, bitte erschieß mich nicht, Integral, ich will nur versuchen, dir zu helfen!" jammerte Maxwell, als Integral bereits auf ihn zielte - und da jeder wusste, wie verdammt gut sie das konnte, war es ratsam, um sein Leben zu flehen... -, und zauberte einen großen wunderschönen Blumenstrauß - weiße Calla, die Totenblumen (Anm.v.Sam: Äh, wie schreibt man das? - harakiri: Warte, ich habe hier einen Duden... _(schlägt sich den Fuß ein)_ - Sam: Oh, tu dir weh! - harakiri: Hardy har-har...) - hervor und überreichte ihn Integral mit einer wichtigtuerischen Geste, die den Blumenstrauß mit einem leichten Hochziehen ihrer platinblonden Augenbraue quittierte, aber schließlich entgegennahm.

Nachdem dies nun erledigt war gerieten die drei seltsamen Feen darüber in Streit, wie man wohl am besten den großen bösen Wolf aus dem Weg räumen könnte. (Anm.v.harakiri: Wie man den großen bösen Wolf am besten zubereiten könnte... in Aspik? Flambiert? - Sam hilft aus: Auf Eis? Oh, das ist böse...)

Weil Integral sich währenddessen tödlich langweilte entschied sie, die drei Streithähne und den vorfreudig grinsenden großen bösen Vampir... diesen Blutsauger halt... äh... Wolf zurückzulassen, um den Rest des Weges ruhig, in Frieden und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben völlig ungestört zu meistern.

"Ja, geh ruhig schon einmal vor, Rot... Integral!" rief der große böse Wolf und bleckte die langen Fangzähne, bevor er sich auf die noch immer völlig nutzlos streitenden Feen stürzte, die keine sonderlich gute Figur dabei machten und sich reichlich dämlich anstellten. (Anm.v.Sam: Oh sie tun mir ja so leid... _(devilgrins)_)

_(klopf klopf)_

"Wer ist da?"

"Ich bin's, Großmutter, Integral."

"Das glaube ich nicht, du bist doch bestimmt der große böse Wolf, der mich fressen möchte! Ich kenne die Geschichte! Mit mir nicht, nicht schon wieder! Ich habe es ja so satt! Immer kriege ich die dämlichste Rolle! Ich werde mich garantiert nicht von dem großen bösen Wolf fressen lassen!"

"Tür auf!" murmelte Integral gefährlich ruhig, zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, was die arme, schreckhafte Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen - die nebenbei bemerkt ein wenig jünger als ihre Enkelin aussah... - dazu veranlasste, die Tür sofort zu öffnen, da sie eine Konfrontation mit dieser Frau lieber vermeiden wollte. Besser für die Gesundheit...

Nachdem Integral sich eine ganze Stunde lang tödlich beim Kaffeetrinken mit der Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen gelangweilt hatte und Seras den Eindruck machte, als würde sie gleich schreiend und mit den Nerven völlig am Ende aus dem Raum – und dem Märchen – fliehen, beschloss Rotkäppchen - wir meinen natürlich Integral, sich wieder auf den Heimweg zu machen. Ohne ein Wort des Dankes für den langweiligen Nachmittag - versteht sich ja von selbst - verabschiedete sie sich – auf Nimmerwiedersehen in diesem Leben – und marschierte los.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Alucard unsere drei nicht näher zuordbaren Feen ordentlich vertrimmt und langweilte sich nun auch, sodass er höchst erfreut war zu sehen, wie Integral sich wieder auf den Rückweg machte. Da sie aber schon von Weitem von einer wirklich bedrohlichen und null-Spaß-verstehenden Aura umgeben war, entschied er sich, zunächst doch die liebe Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen zu besuchen, um sich mit ihr ein Bisschen die Zeit zu vertreiben. Was genau er plante wird noch nicht verraten...

Der Wolf ging geradewegs nach dem Haus der Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen und klopfte an die Türe.

"Wer ist draußen?"

"Rotkäppchen, das bringt Kuchen und Wein, mach auf." Alucard grinste über das ganze Gesicht und seine Stimme klang Integrals nicht einmal sonderlich ähnlich - das ist zwar nicht wichtig, musste aber mal gesagt werden.

Seras machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht, sie schien überhaupt nicht erfreut über die Wendung der Dinge. "Aber Liebes, warst du nicht gerade eben schon einmal da?"

Jetzt geriet auch Alucard in Verwirrung, so war das nicht im Skript geplant. Seltsam, aber das machte nichts, er musste halt improvisieren. "Aber Kuchen und Wein kann man doch gar nicht genug im Haus haben, liebe Großmutter. Das ist doch wirklich unglaublich praktisch, sogar nach Tagen noch gutschmeckend und sensationell als Sonderangebot, jetzt nur für 6,66€... Okay streich das, falscher Text... Ach Scheiße, Seras, mach einfach die Tür auf, damit wir hier fertig werden!"

"Drück nur auf die Klinke" rief die Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen, "Ich bin zu schwach und kann nicht aufstehen."

Der große böse Wolf ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, aber mit einem fetten Grinsen, durch die Tür, lief geradewegs zum Bett der Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen und verschlang sie mit Haut und Haaren, was selbst für Alucards Verhältnisse etwas eigenartig war. Seras persönlich fand diese Behandlung auch nicht unbedingt traumhaft, nur um das jetzt mal klarzustellen, aber sie hatte keine Chance mehr, sich zu beklagen, denn die Gewerkschaft für Vampire, die als Aushilfsdarsteller in den verqueren Märchenadaptionen von durchgeknallten Fanficautoren arbeitete, war gerade pleite gegangen und hatte sich aufgelöst. Life's a bitch.

Widerwillig folgte Alucard also auch dem restlichen Verlauf der grotesken Geschichte und machte sich dabei natürlich so richtig lächerlich – die Fotos, die der völlig von der Situation überforderte, fast verstörte, und noch immer über alles geliebte Goldfisch im Wasserglas geistesgegenwärtig dennoch von der ganzen abstrusen Aktion machte erzielen einen sehr guten Preis, kann ich euch sagen.

Er, also Alucard, der große böse Wolf, zog sich die Kleider der Großmutter an, setzte ihre Haube auf, legte sich ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge vor, wofür auch immer. (Anm.v.Sam: Warum bloß muss ich hier an Professor Snape denken, huh?)

Rotkäppchen - nein, sagen wir Integral, um gesundheitliche Konsequenzen und Spätfolgen zu minimieren - war mittlerweile beinahe wieder zu Hause angekommen – sie hatte den Rückweg in der Hälfte der Zeit bewältigt, ganz einfach, weil sie sich diesmal nicht an Sams ohne jeglichen Orientierungssinn ausgesprochenen Wegweisungen gehalten hatte – als ihr schlagartig, mit einem leichten Stich des plötzlich aufflammenden schlechten Gewissens klar wurde, dass sie den armen, über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas bei der Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen vergessen hatte. Na ja, wer's nicht im Kopf hat, hat's in den Beinen, also drehte Integral um und beeilte sich, zurückzukommen.

Angekommen, wunderte es (also das Rotkäppchen) sich, dass die Türe aufstand, und wie es in die Stube trat so kam es ihm so seltsam darin vor, dass es dachte: 'Ei, du mein Gott, wie ängstlich wird mir's heut zumut, und bist sonst so gerne bei der Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen.' Integral starrte die Autoren ausgesprochen wütend an, wobei das möglicherweise noch eine Untertreibung ist, sparte sich aber jeglichen Kommentar, er wäre ohnehin nur verschwendet gewesen; wir hätten ihn eh gelöscht.

"Ich hab was vergessen." rief sie, und als sie keine Antwort erhielt, wollte sie sich zunächst einfach den über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas schnappen und wieder verschwinden, beschloss dann aber, doch der Etikette halber, sich die ominöse Sache noch etwas genauer anzusehen. Darauf ging sie also zum Bett der Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen und zog die Vorhänge zurück, woraufhin die Großmutter - na ja, Alucard also in diesem Aufzug - ein leicht verärgert klingendes zischendes Geräusch von sich gab.

Da lag die Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen, mit der Haube tief ins Gesicht gezogen und sah so... äh... albern... äh... absolut lächerlich... äh... wunderlich aus. "Ei, Großmutter, was hast du für große Ohren?"

Alucard blickte etwas irritiert drein, "Hab ich?", zog einen Spiegel hervor und machte Anstalten, tatsächlich nachzusehen, woraufhin Integral ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasste.

"Du Idiot kannst dich doch gar nicht im Spiegel sehen!" fauchte sie, völlig fassungslos angesichts von soviel Dummheit.

"Kein Grund, gleich so patzig zu werden." Der große böse Wolf blickte sie mürrisch an und fügte dann, mit einem zuckersüßen Grinsen hinzu: "Herzallerliebstes Rotkäppchen."

Die nächste Szene müssen wir aus jugendschutztechnischen Gründen leider ausblenden.

_(räusper)_ Weiter im Text, jetzt müssen wir den ganzen Dialog noch einmal wiederholen… _(grummel)_

"Ei, Großmutter, was hast du für große Ohren?"

_(zerknirscht)_ "Damit ich dich besser sehen kann."

Integral starrt ihn gleich mit zwei hochgezogenen weißblonden Augenbrauen an. "Mit den Ohren?"

Alucard begann langsam offenbar die Geduld zu verlieren. "Ach, ist doch alles Scheiße! Ich meine, damit ich dich besser hören kann." Er zog eine Schnute. "Zufrieden?"

"Besser."

"Ei, Großmutter, was hast du für große blutrote Augen?"

Alucard grinst. "Dass ich dich besser sehen kann, was dachtest du denn?"

"Ei, Großmutter, was hast du für große Hände?" Integral hatte bereits die Waffe gezogen und sah recht mörderisch aus. "Wag's dir ja nicht." So etwas sagt sich immer leicht, wenn man am anderen Ende einer 9mm Beretta mit Quecksilbergeschossen und Schalldämpfer steht.

"Damit ich dich besser packen kann. Och komm schon, sei nicht so ein Spielverderber, entspann dich mal, das ist die Szene in diesem bekloppten, die Würde ruinierenden Stück, wegen der ich überhaupt mitgemacht habe."

"Nur über meine Leiche." Okay, das hatten wir ja schon mal.

Alucard klang langsam wie ein nörgelndes Kleinkind, dem man sein Spielzeug vorenthält: "Oh, nicht wieder diese Diskussion."

Integral, diesem Gespräch langsam überdrüssig geworden, brachte die ganze Sache zurück zum Text: "Aber Großmutter, was hast du für ein entsetzlich großes Maul mit diesen spitzen langen Fangzähnen!"

Alucard grinste daraufhin wie aus der Zahnpastawerbung entsprungen, "Toll nicht wahr?", und fing sich schon wieder eine Kopfnuss. "…Dass ich dich besser fressen kann."

Kaum hatte der große böse Wolf das gesagt, so tat er einen Satz aus dem Bette und vor den entsetzten Augen unseres armen, über alles geliebten Goldfisches im Wasserglas verschlang er das bedauernswerte Rotkäppchen, ähm, Integral. Da uns aber allen klar ist, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, von einem Blitz getroffen zu werden, größer ist, als das tatsächliche Eintreten dieses Szenarios, beschränkte sich unser mittlerweile leicht schmollend und beleidigt aussehender Wolf mit einem trotzigen "Spielverderber..." darauf, Integral in den Schrank zu sperren; er hatte ja schon Seras gefressen.

Wie der Wolf seine Gelüste gestillt hatte – okay, darüber kann man sich sicherlich streiten – legte er sich wieder ins Bett, nachdem er sich erst einmal von diesen die Menschen- (und natürlich auch Vampir-)würde verachtenden Kleidungsstücken befreit hatte und fing an, laut zu schnarchen. (Alucard, komm schon, das ist doch nur ein Märchen, wir wissen alle, dass du nicht schnarchst... Reg dich doch nicht so auf...)

Der Jäger mit den Microfilamentdrähten kam eben an dem Haus vorbei und dachte sich: 'So, wie die alte Frau schnarcht, da musst du doch sehen, ob ihr etwas fehlt.' (Vielleicht Butter? Oder Zahnpasta?) Da trat er in die Stube, und wie er an das Bette kam, sah er, wie der große böse Wolf darin lag und schnarchte.

"Finde ich dich hier, du alter Sünder." (Oh wie wahr, oh wie wahr...) "Ich habe dich lange gesucht." Nun wollte er seine Microfilamentdrähte gerade anlegen und spannen, da fiel ihm ein, der Wolf könnte die Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen gefressen haben und sie wäre – eventuell – noch zu retten. Na ja, wir wollen mal nichts beschreien... Er blickte die Autoren reichlich fragend an, da die Verwirklichung der nächsten Skriptzeilen noch unwahrscheinlicher als der Rest war.

Die Autoren zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Tja, wie sagt man so schön, Life's a bitch, und es ist ja nur Alucard, der kann sich wieder regenerieren, also hatte Walter freie Hand zu tun, was er tun musste. Er setzte also erst einmal Tee auf.

Da vor den noch immer etwas verstört dreinblickenden Augen des über alles geliebten Goldfisches im Wasserglas – der nach dieser Aktion erst einmal auf Kur fahren würde – nicht noch mehr Blut vergossen werden sollte - okay, bisher war noch nichts geflossen, schließlich hatte Alucard Seras ja im Ganzen verschluckt -, entschied Walter sich für die schlimmste und grausamste Methode, die ihm einfiel. Er begann Alucard zu kitzeln, während Integral aus einem kleinen Spalt im Schrank das ganze Geschehen beobachtete und kaum noch vor Lachen an sich halten konnte, was für die unterkühlte Leiterin des königlich protestantischen Ritterordens durchaus ungewöhnlich war. Alucard gab nach fünf Minuten kampflos auf und spuckte Seras wieder aus, die ihm sowieso nicht sonderlich geschmeckt hatte, wie er offen zugab.

Nachdem das erledigt war sprang Integral, noch immer ohne rote Kappe und noch immer lachend, aus dem Schrank: "Ach wie war ich erschrocken, wie war es so dunkel in dem Wolf seinen Leib, äh... Schrank, also nicht in seinem Leib... Jetzt fängt das bei mir auch schon an..." Sie seufzte.

Da der restliche Verlauf der Geschichte nicht mehr im Bereich des Durchführbaren liegt, sehen wir uns leider gezwungen, an dieser Stelle abzubrechen.

Dafür gibt es jetzt aber noch ein Rotkäppchen Special!

Es wird auch erzählt, dass einmal, als Rotkäppchen - Verzeihung, Integral - der Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen (Nachdem Seras wegen ihrem wiederholten Nervenzusammenbruch erneut mehrere Wochen im Sanatorium verbrachte, ging es ihr wieder so gut, dass sie sich erneut darauf einlassen konnte.) wieder Gebackenes brachte, ein anderer großer böser Wolf – na ja, das ist immer noch Alucard... Aber das bleibt unter uns... – ihm zugesprochen und es vom Wege habe ableiten wollen, was wahrscheinlich dazu geführt hätte, dass sie schneller angekommen wäre, als mit Sams Wegbeschreibung... Integral aber hütete sich und ging gerade fort ihres Weges und sagte der Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen, dass es dem großen bösen Wolf schon wieder begegnet wäre (Ja, die sind ne echte Plage, oder?), der ihr guten Tag gewünscht und sie darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass diese Wegbeschreibung vermutlich völlig sinnfrei war, aber so bös - Gut, sagen wir anzüglich... - aus den blutroten Augen gekuckt hätte (Alucard schmollt immer noch ein Bisschen).

"Wenn's nicht auf offener Straße gewesen wäre, er hätte mich verschlungen." Das wiederum klingt gar nicht so abwegig, obwohl - ach, warum sollte er sie fressen? Er hat doch ganz andere Dinge mit ihr im Sinn...

"Komm." sagte die Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen. "Wir wollen die Türe verschließen, dass er nicht herein kann." Auch wenn niemand wirklich glaubte, dass Alucard sich dadurch auch nur eine Sekunde aufhalten lassen würde...

Bald danach klopfte der große böse Wolf an und rief: "Mach auf, Großmutter, ich bin das Rotkäppchen, ich bringe dir Schoko-Bananen." 'Schoko-Bananen?' wird sich jetzt der aufmerksame Leser fragen. 'Natürlich Schoko-Bananen, was denn sonst?' sagen die kreativen (Anm.v.harakiri: …und Schoko-Süchtigen) Autoren.

Sie schwiegen aber stille und machten die Türe nicht auf. Da schlich der Graukopf...

Alucard: Waaas, ich habe graue Haare?! Ich brauche einen Spiegel, gebt mir sofort einen Spiegel!!

...etliche Mal um das Haus, sprang endlich aufs Dach und wollte warten, bis Rotkäppchen abends nach Hause ging, dann wollte er ihm nachstell... schleichen und ihr in der Dunkelheit... - Sagen wir einfach, im Dunkeln ist gut munkeln...

Aber die Großmutter mit den langen Zähnen und den blutroten Augen merkte, was er im Sinn hatte (Oh Meister, das klappt doch sowieso nicht...).

Tja, im weiteren Verlauf der Märchens hätte Alucard dummerweise in einen Steintrog fallen – wegen dem Geruch von Würstchen wohlgemerkt – und dort ertrinken sollen, aber da uns allen klar ist, wie blödsinnig das wäre - denn dafür hätte ersten mindestens Integral der Köder sein müssen und zweitens, wer glaubt schon ernsthaft, dass der No-Life-King ertrinken könnte? - sparen wir uns diesen Textteil ebenfalls und gehen gleich zum schon aus dem ersten Teil bekannten Nachwort über.

_**Nachwort:  
**Okay... hoffentlich nimmt niemand diese Story zu ernst. Nochmals müssen wir an dieser Stelle darauf hinweisen, dass die Sache mit dem Goldfisch im Wasserglas bitte unter gar keinen Umständen, des Tieres zu liebe, nachzumachen ist, und wir stellen nachdrücklich fest, dass kein einziger Goldfisch für diesen wirren Plot tatsächlich missbraucht wurde. Übrigens geht es auch Seras nach ihrem Nervenzusammenbruch wieder gut._


	3. Hänsel und Gretel

**Hänsel und Gretel - die zwei ungleichen, äh... Geschwister?  
**oder: Ein Goldfisch emanzipiert sich (Der Goldfisch im Wasserglas III)

_Warnung: Diese Fanfic wird hochgradig krank und von dämlichen, geisteskranken, absolut wahnwitzigen Kommentaren und Bemerkungen, sowie einem total beschränkten Plot nur so strotzen, aber wen das nicht stört, der wird sich sicherlich bei unserem schwarzen Humor unglaublich amüsieren. (Und das wissen wir schon im Voraus... WUHAHAHAH (hust), gezeichnet: die Autoren!)_

Hinweis: Die Story ist als Mix aus Drehbuchelementen und Dialogen, sowie aus normalen Romanteilen. Falls jemand an so einem Mix anstoß nimmt, sollte er die Story überspringen. Obwohl sie Story einen interaktiven Eindruck macht, so wurde sie doch im Ganzen geschrieben und enthält keine Interaktiven Elemente.

_**Vorwort:**  
Tja... Diesmal gibt es sogar einen Grund für diese Story! Yay! Immerhin etwas, da wir immer noch keinen Plot haben. Aber man kann im Leben eben nicht alles haben. Also, der Grund ist dieser: ganz simpel, auf einer anderen Fanfic-Seite, deren Namen wir hier nicht weiter erwähnen wollen, hatten wir im Nachwort des 2. Teils versprochen, wir würden die geneigten Leser noch mehr mit unseren verqueren Märchenadaptionen foltern, weshalb wir ein Voting ansetzten, in dem zwischen Hänsel und Gretel und Rapunzel gewählt werden konnte. Da aber jede Story gleich viele Stimmen bekam, entschieden wir uns letztendlich, beide zu schreiben. Soviel also zu diesem sinnfreien und uninteressanten Vorwort._

_Disclaimer: Uns gehört nichts, was sonst auch nicht zu verantworten wäre, bis auf den über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas, was in der Tat nicht zu verantworten ist..._

E_s war einmal, so fangen alle Märchen an... Ja, warum eigentlich? Wir könnten es ja mal anders anfangen lassen. Vorschläge zur Güte? Keine? Okay, das ist ja jetzt blöd gelaufen, also fangen wir doch mit es war einmal an... aber falls jemand von euch 'nen tollen Vorschlag hat, wir würden es gerne wissen, schließlich planen wir ja noch weitere Projekte ein._

_Widmung: An Nikolas, der diese Story wohl frühestens in zehn bis elf Jahren lesen und verstehen kann._

Kommen wir zum interessanten Teil der Sache, der **Rollenverteilung**:  
Alucard: "Hey, ich mach doch nicht mit meiner Schwester rum, seid ihr doof?!"  
Integral: WHACK! "Alucard, du machst überhaupt nicht mit mir rum!!"  
Alucard _(mit Engelsmine)_: "Ach so, seit wann denn das?"  
die Autoren: "Hey, wir haben euch doch noch gar nicht gesagt, dass ihr Hänsel und Gretel spielen werdet! Wieso beschwert ihr euch schon vorher?" _(schmollen)_  
Integral: _(skeptisch, eine Augenbraue in Columbomanier hochgezogen)_ "Ihr seid so leicht zu durchschauen?"  
die Autoren: "Okay, sie könnte Recht damit haben... Na egal, also da ihr ja schon eingesehen habt, dass diese Rollen einfach perfekt passen...  
kommen wir nun zu den anderen:  
die alte Hexe mit den blutroten Augen: Seras  
Seras: "Och nöö! Nicht schon wieder!"  
die Autoren: "Halt die Klappe, du landest am Ende eh im Ofen.  
Frau und Mann (also die Eltern von Hänsel und Gretel), als Frau - Stiefmutter, wohlgemerkt: Enrico Maxwell; als Mann: Paladin Alexander Anderson (Wir wollen keine Proteste hören!)  
Und in Nebenrollen: Walter und Pater Ronaldo als "die Bäume".  
Nicht zu vergessen unseren aufsteigenden Stern am Abendhimmel: den allseits beliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas (Hat der eigentlich mittlerweile 'nen Namen? Nee... Na toll...)

Vor einem großen Walde (Oh mein Gott... Das geht ja gar nicht mit "Es war einmal" los! Seltsam... Womit sich unser einleitender Text ja auch schon erübrigt hätte...) wohnte ein armer Holzhacker, äh... Holzschnetzler... mit geheiligten Schwertern... man ist das schräg... mit seiner Frau, die gar nicht wirklich eine war - nun ja... keine gute Mischung, aber wir sind hier schließlich nicht bei Wünsch dir was... - und seinen zwei Kindern, die auch komischerweise nicht miteinander verwandt sind... was auch ganz gut so ist. Das Bübchen (Integral: _(mit Finger zeig und auf Boden kugel) _"Hahahahaha"; Alucard: _(bitterböser Blick)_) (Die Autoren: Gut, das Blicke nicht töten können.) hieß Hänsel und das Mädchen Gretel Integrals verheimlichter vierter Vorname... (Alucard: _(mit Finger zeig und auf Boden kugel)_ "Hahahahaha"; Integral: _(bitterböser Blick)_). Er hatte wenig zu beißen und zu brechen (Wer, Alucard oder Anderson? Denn Alucard kriegt von Integral bestimmt nichts zu beißen...), und einmal, als eine große Teuerung (_(hust hust)_ Mehrwertsteuererhöhung_ (hust hust) _- Von der bleibt nicht mal das Märchenland verschont. Ja, dieser Text ist schon ein paar Jährchen alt...) ins Land kam, konnte er auch das tägliche Brot nicht mehr schaffen. Für Alucard, äh, wir meinen natürlich Hänsel, wurde es verständlicherweise schwieriger, an frisches Blut zu kommen, weil ja alle fluchtartig begannen, den östlichen Teil des Landes zu verlassen, die großen Firmen ihre ganzen Produktionsstätten in Billiglohnländer verlagerten, die Zugvögel für den Winter gen Süden zogen und... Ich merke, dass wir ganz gewaltig abschweifen.

Wie er (Anderson) sich nun Abends im Bette Gedanken machte und sich vor Sorgen herumwälzte (Was für ein interessantes Bild das aufwirft...), obwohl wir ja nicht wirklich davon ausgehen, dass Maxwell oder Anderson auch nur ansatzweise am Wohlergehen von Integral und Alucard interessiert sind - obwohl, vielleicht an Integrals schon eher, immerhin, wie habe ich das gehört? "Ihre Unfreundlichkeit verdeckt doch total, wie scharf sie eigentlich ist..." _(räusper) _-, seufzte er und sprach zu seiner, äh... Frau: "Was soll aus uns werden? Wie können wir unsere armen Kinder räusper ernähren, da wir für uns selbst nichts mehr haben?" Ja, wir schätzen auch, dass das ein Problem werden könnte, besonders, wenn Integral ihre Zigarren nicht mehr bekommt...

Die pflichtschuldigst ergebene Frau, äh, naja, also Maxwell hatte da auch sofort eine zündende Idee Hände vorfreudig aneinanderreib: "Weißt du was, Mann, wir wollen morgen in aller Frühe die Kinder hinaus in den Wald führen, wo er am dicksten ist. In Klammern, äh... Quatsch, jetzt komm ich schon ganz durcheinander, soll also heißen: Wir wollen die blöden Gören aussetzen, so weit wie möglich weg, um sie nie wieder zu sehen und endlich los zu sein. Da stecken wir sie in Brand... äh, Entschuldigung, ich meine, da machen wir ihnen ein Feuer - natürlich unter Einhaltung aller gebotenen Brandschutzverordnungen... - und geben jedem noch ein Stück Brot, für _(hust)_ Hänsel _(Lachen verkneif) _natürlich blutgetränkt und für Gretel lassen wir lieber noch eine Waffe da, nur für der Fall der Fälle. Man, so kennen wir Maxwell ja gar nicht, so... so... Hah... Wie heißt das Wort nur... Herzensgut. Dann gehen wir an unsere Arbeit _(fies lach)_ und lassen sie allein. Sie finden den Weg nicht wieder nach Hause und wir sind sie los." (Die Autoren: Das steht wirklich so im Märchenbuch.)

Anderson _(widerwillig)_: "Nein, Frau - Gott ist das albern... Also: Nein, Frau! Das tue ich nicht, wie sollte ich es übers Herz bringen, meine Kinder im Walde allein zu lassen (Ach, bloß weg mit den Gören...), die wilden Tiere würden bald kommen und sie zerreißen. _(Stirn runzel) _Unwahrscheinlich - eher anders herum, oder?"

"Oh du Narr!"...

Anderson zieht derweil seine geheiligten Schwerter: "Wie war das?!"

Maxwell: _(schwitzt)_ "Das steht hier so!"

...sagte sie, "dann müssen wir alle Viere Hungers sterben, du kannst nur die Bretter für die Särge hobeln. Für Alucard sicherlich bitte mit Samt ausgekleidet...", und ließ ihm keine Ruhe, bis er einwilligte.

"Aber die armen Kinder dauern mich doch." sagte der Mann, was auch immer das jetzt heißen mag, denn wir sind auch ganz ratlos.

Die zwei Kinder und der bis jetzt einfach komplett mit Missachtung gestrafte, über alles geliebte Goldfisch im Wasserglas _(puppydoggyeyes)_ hatten vor Hunger auch nicht einschlafen können - was in etwa so aussah:

Integral: _(den Goldfisch im Wasserglas, der mit großen Augen die ganze Szenerie beobachtete, auf dem Schoß, mit gezückter Waffe auf Alucard zielend)_ "Einen Schritt näher..."

Alucard: _(schmollt)_ "Och menno..."

- und hatten gehört, was die Stiefmutter zum Vater gesagt hatte. Kein Problem mit Alucards Ohren und seiner Fähigkeit, durch Wände zu gehen; soll heißen, Alucard hatte sie ausspioniert, wenn er gerade nicht versuchte, Integral anzuknabbern und von ihr dafür eine Kugel in den Kopf bekam.

Gretel weinte bittere Tränen - vielleicht auch nicht. (Requisite! Holt die Sprühflasche!) Integral: "Grrrrrr..." (Okay, besser doch nicht!) "Ihr mit euren dämlichen Märchen..." - und sprach zu Hänsel: "Nun ist's um uns geschehen."

Hänsel: "Still Gretel" (KLICK.) "_(schluck)_ Äh... Master, du weißt schon, was ich meine... - Gräme dich nicht, ich werde uns schon helfen." Jaja... Der edle Ritter auf dem weißen Ross mit den blutroten Augen...

Und als die Alten eingeschlafen waren (Wir schätzen, Alucard ist älter als die anderen alle zusammen, aber egal...) stand er auf, zog sein Röcklein an (Integral: _(mit Finger zeig und auf Boden kugel)_ "Hahahahaha"; Alucard: _(bitterböser Blick)_), machte die Untertüre auf und schlich hinaus. Da schien der Mond ganz helle und rot und die weißen Kieselsteine, die vor dem Haus lagen, glänzten wie lauter Batzen. (Anm.: Batzen, der: (1) großer Klumpen, Ballen aus einem weichen Material; (2) veraltet, zwischen Gulden und Kreuzer liegende Münze; (3) schweizerisch, veraltet: Zehn Rappen Stück.) Hänsel bückte sich und steckte so viele wie möglich in sein Rocktäschlein, als nur hineinwollten (Integral: _(mit Finger zeig und auf Boden kugel)_ "Hahahahaha"; Alucard: _(bitterböser Blick)_), ohne dabei gierig zu erscheinen, wohlgemerkt, während Integral noch immer damit beschäftigt war, den zu Tode betrübten Goldfisch im Wasserglas zu beruhigen. So fürsorglich kennen wir sie sonst gar nicht, hach...

Dann ging er wieder zurück, diesmal durch die geschlossene Tür, sprach zu Gretel...  
Alucard _(freu)_: "Sei getrost, liebes Schwesterchen, und schlaf nur ruhig ein, Gott wird uns nicht verlassen."

Integral: "Du hast wohl zu heiß gebadet?"

...und legte sich wieder in sein Bett. Alucard, in S-E-I-N Bett!

Alucard: _(schmoll)_ "Ihr könnt einem auch jeden Spaß verderben." (Anm.d.Autoren: Findet ihr nicht auch, dass Alucard ziemlich viel in dieser Geschichte schmollt?)

Als der Tag anbrach, noch ehe die Sonne aufgegangen war, kam schon Maxwell und weckte die beiden Kinder: "Los, Aufstehen, ihr Faulenzer! Wird's bald?!" KLACK. WUMM. "Aaahhh... _(mit dem Messer zwischen den Zähnen)_ Was kann die so gut zielen... ...Wir wollen in den Wald gehen und Holz holen..." Dann gab sie (also Maxwell, die Frau TT) jedem ein Stückchen Brot - nett, oder? - und sprach: "Da habt ihr etwas für den Mittag, aber esst's nicht vorher auf, weiter kriegt ihr nichts." Hier und heute, die neue Premiumdiät - funktioniert garantiert.

Integral: _(mit gezogener Waffe)_ "Das habe ich jetzt überhört."

Gretel nahm das Brot unter die Schürze (Alucard: _(mit Finger zeig und auf Boden kugel)_ "Hahahahaha"; Integral: _(bitterböser Blick)_) - kommt uns das nicht irgendwie bekannt vor? -, weil Hänsel die Steine in der Tasche hatte. (Anm.: Bitte jetzt bildlich vorstellen...)

...

Und weiter im Text.

Danach machten sie sich alle auf den Weg nach dem Wald. Frei nach dem Motto: Der Dativ ist dem Genitiv sein Tod.

Als sie ein Weilchen gegangen waren, stand Hänsel still und guckte nach dem Haus zurück und tat das wieder und immer wieder. Oh Gott, er hatte den armen, bedauernswerten und trotzdem über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas vergessen!

Integral: _(flüstert)_ "Jetzt geh ihn schon holen! Merkt eh keiner, wenn du fehlst."

Der Vater sprach (Alucard war bereits zurück, so als wäre er nie weggewesen... Alucard: _(Engelsmiene, den Goldfisch in der Hand)_): "Hänsel, was guckst du da und bleibst zurück? Hab Acht und vergiss deine Beine nicht. Ich könnte sie dir abhacken..."

Hier ein Stück Text, das wir herausschneiden mussten, da es da um eine Katze geht und wir den Goldfisch im Wasserglas nicht unnötig traumatisieren wollten.

Hänsel hatte aber nicht nach dem... ihr wisst schon was, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf... gesehen und immer einen von den blanken Kieselsteinen aus seiner Tasche auf den Weg geworfen.

Als sie mitten in den Wald gekommen waren, sprach der Vater: "Nun sammelt Holz, ihr Kinder, ich will ein Feuer machen, damit ihr nicht friert." (Im Hochsommer?)

Integral: "Was zum Henker soll das denn jetzt? Wollt ihr uns verarschen?" Da standen nun zwei Bäume (Pater Ronaldo und Walter, jeweils mit einem Schild umhängen: "Ich bin ein Baum.") und zwangen sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln. "Du kannst doch lesen, oder? Wir sind Bäume, nach was sieht es denn aus?"

Hänsel und Gretel trugen Reisig zusammen, einen kleinen Berg hoch. (...)

Die Frau: "Nun legt euch ans Feuer ihr Kinder, wir gehen in den Wald und hauen Holz. Wenn wir fertig sind, kommen wir vielleicht zurück und holen euch wieder ab." Denkste.

Hänsel und Gretel saßen also am Feuer und am Mittag aß jedes sein Stücklein Brot. Das dürfen wir uns jetzt so vorstellen: während Integral dem Goldfisch auch was abgab, fühlte Alucard sich total vernachlässigt.

Alucard: "Ich will auch was, lass uns teilen."

Integral: _(skeptisch)_ "Als ob du Brot essen würdest."

Alucard: "Siehst du, du hast eben keine Ahnung. Dabei leben wir jetzt schon so lange zusammen."

Integral: _(deathglare)_ "Wir leben überhaupt nicht zusammen, das ist eine Zwecksgemeinschaft. Und du isst K E I N Brot."

Alucard, der gehofft hatte, ihr so ganz zufällig aus Versehen in die Finger zu beißen, schmollte schon wieder.

Die Autoren: "Alucard, wenn wir du wären, was wir glücklicherweise nicht sind, obwohl... Na egal, jedenfalls würden wir damit aufhören, sonst siehst du vielleicht auf ewig schmollend aus."

Alucard: _(Augen verdreh)_

...Und weil sie die Schläge der Holzaxt - Anderson: "Waaaahhh!" - äh, natürlich der geheiligten Schwerter beim Holzschnetzeln hörten (Schreie von Pater Ronaldo und Walter), so glaubten sie, ihr Vater wäre in der Nähe. (Vater, Vater und hörest du nicht, was der Erlkönig mir leis' verspricht... Mein Sohn, mein Sohn... Wie auch immer...) Es war aber nicht die Holzaxt, pardon, die geheiligten Schwerter beim Holzschnetzeln, sondern es war ein Ast, den er an einen dürren Baum gebunden hatte, und den der Wind hin und her schlug (Soll heißen: Walter hatte den Ast an seinen Microfilamentdrähten befestigt und schleuderte ihn mit Genugtuung auf Pater Ronaldo). Ganz schön clever, unser Anderson... Hätten wir ihm gar nicht zugetraut, aber wahrscheinlich war's eh Maxwells Idee gewesen.

Als sie so lange gesessen hatten, fielen ihnen die Augen vor Müdigkeit zu, und sie schliefen fest ein - naja, mehr oder minder fest jedenfalls - Arm in Arm, nur den Goldfisch zwischen ihnen, wobei Integral ihre Beretta unter Alucards Kinn geklemmt hatte, den Finger am Abzug, nur für alle Fälle.

Alucard: _(winsel)_

Die Autoren: "Das ist wirklich erbärmlich, Alucard."

Alucard: "Ja nicht, findet ihr auch... Sie könnte sich ja mal erbarmen."

Die Autoren: "Schätze, da hast du Pech, eher schneit's in der Hölle."

Als sie endlich erwachten war es schon finstere Nacht, also ein ganz normaler Tag für unsere beiden Nachtaktiven. Gretel fing an zu weinen - Integral: "Grrrrr" - gut, tat sie nicht, aber sprach: "Wie sollen wir nun aus dem Wald kommen?!"

Hänsel aber tröstete sie mit Wonne. "Wart nur ein Weilchen, bis der Mond aufgegangen ist. Dann wollen wir den Weg schon finden."

Integral: "Was brauchst du den Mond dafür, du Idiot? Du siehst doch was, egal wie dunkel es ist..."

Und als der volle Mond, in seiner blutroten Pracht, aufgestiegen war, so nahm Hänsel sein Schwesterchen an der Hand - er versuchte es zumindest so lange, bis sie Anstalten machte, sich ihren Zweihänder zu holen und ihm seine Hände abzuschlagen - und ging den Kieselsteinen nach, die wie neugeschlagene Batzen schillerten und ihnen den Weg zeigten. Sie gingen die ganze Nacht hindurch - was haben die bloß die ganze Zeit getan?

Integral: "Es ist keine Schande, zuzugeben, dass du dich verlaufen hast."

Alucard: "Hab ich gar nicht, wir müssen hier lang. zeig"

Integral: "Also, wenn du mich fragst, sind wir jetzt schon zum dritten Mal hier."

Nun ja, soviel dazu.

Nachdem sie also die ganze Nacht herumgeirrt waren, kamen sie erst beim heranbrechenden Tage zu ihres Vaters Haus.

...Das gehört ihm doch gar nicht, ist bloß gemietet...

Sie klopften an die Türe, und als die Frau Maxwell aufmachte und sah, dass es Hänsel und Gretel waren, sprach sie: "Ihr bösen Kinder." - zensiert - "Was habt ihr so lange im Walde miteinander geschlafen, äh... getrieben... äh... schwitz Äh... wo habt ihr denn gesteckt, wir haben geglaubt, ihr wollt gar nicht wieder kommen."

Integral: _(seufzt)_ "Hatten wir eigentlich auch nicht vor... Aber unser Herr 'Superfährtenleser' ist völlig unfähig."

Der Vater aber freute sich (nicht), denn es war ihm zu Herzen gegangen - was für'n Quatsch, als ob Anderson so ein schlagendes Ding hätte... -, dass er sie so allein zurückgelassen hatte.

Nicht lange danach war wieder Not in allen Ecken und Enden. Ja, warum wohl auch... Alles wurde teurer - obwohl sie versprochen hatten, dass durch die Einführung der neuen Währung nichts teurer werden sollte - und hatte mittlerweile längst Preise erreicht, die sogar über dem ehemaligen Preis in der anderen Währung lagen. Am Kapitalismus geht eben die Welt zu Grunde, aber lassen wir das...

...und die Kinder hörten, wie die Mutter nachts im Bette zu dem Vater sprach: "Alles ist wieder aufgezehrt, wir haben noch einen halben Laib Brot, den Alucard eh nicht isst... Hernach hat das Lied - nicht das Leid - ein Ende. Die Kinder müssen fort, wir wollen sie tiefer in den Wald hineinführen, damit sie den Weg nicht wieder, wie letztes Mal, herausfinden. Es ist sonst keine Rettung für uns."

Dem Mann fiel es schwer aufs Herz und er dachte: "Es wäre besser, dass du den letzten Bissen mit deinen Kindern teiltest." So sozial kennen wir Anderson aber auch nicht, scheint, dieses Märchen bringt ganz versteckte Talente unserer Charaktere ans Licht.

Aber die Frau hörte auf nichts, was er sagte - ja warum auch, schließlich ist Maxwell ja sein Vorgesetzter -, schallt ihn und machte ihm Vorwürfe.

"Wer A sagt muss auch B sagen!"

Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, wo dieses Sprichwort her kommt. Und weil der Vater das erste Mal nachgegeben hatte, so musste er es auch beim zweiten Mal - eine ziemlich selbstzerstörerische Philosophie.

Die Kinder waren aber noch wach gewesen - beziehungsweise gerade erst aufgewacht - und hatten, wie könnte man es auch anders erwarten, das Gespräch mit angehört. Als die Alten schliefen stand Hänsel wieder auf, um Kieselsteine aufzulesen, so wie das vorige Mal.

Aber die Frau hatte die Türe verschlossen, was ihn normalerweise nicht aufgehalten hätte, aber da er schon wieder schmollte - diesmal verraten wir nicht warum - sah er sich nicht genötigt, durch die Tür hindurchzugehen. Aber er tröstete Gretel... nein, eigentlich versuchte er, sie nur soweit zu beruhigen, dass sie nicht die Axt nahm und die Tür selbst zerlegte.

Am frühen Morgen kam die Frau und holte die Kinder aus dem Bette, woraufhin das Ganze noch einmal von vorne losging, nur, dass Integral und Alucard diesmal noch weniger Brot bekamen, was Alucard sowieso nicht störte. Auf dem Wege nach dem Walde zerbröselte Alucard also das Brot in der Tasche, stand oft still und warf ein Bröcklein auf die Erde - oder gab es dem Goldfisch, den sie diesmal nicht vergessen hatten -, da sie ja keine Steinchen hatten.

Die Frau führte die Kinder noch tiefer in den Wald, wo sie ihr Lebtag noch nicht gewesen waren - verständlich, weder Integral noch Alucard scheinen die Typen für lang ausgedehnte Herbstspaziergänge durch den Wald zu sein, obwohl das sicherlich auch recht interessant werden könnte. Da wart wieder ein großes Feuer angemacht und die Mutter sagte: "Bleibt nur da sitzen, ihr Kinder, und wenn ihr müde seid, könnt ihr ein wenig schlafen. Wir gehen in den Wald und hauen Holz, und abends, wenn wir fertig sind, kommen wir und holen euch ab." (Oder auch nicht.)

Als es Mittag war teilte Integral ihr Brot nicht, so wie es im Buch steht, mit Alucard, der seines ja auf den Weg gestreut hatte, weil er es sowieso nicht essen würde; einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie das olle Brot auch nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann schliefen sie ein - jedenfalls so in etwa, sie spielten Mensch ärger dich nicht, weil Integral Alucards Vorschlag, doch Strippoker zu spielen, nicht sehr erheiternd fand und mit einer Silberkugel beantwortete. Und der Abend verging, aber niemand kam zu den Kindern. Sie erwachten erst in der finstern Nacht - beziehungsweise gaben dann das Spielen auf, weil sie den Würfel im Dunkel nicht mehr finden konnte, sie konnten schließlich nicht ahnen, dass er zum Goldfisch ins Wasserglas gefallen war.

Daraufhin kamen sie auf die glorreiche Idee, den Brotkrumen nachzugehen.

Integral: "Ach kommt schon, Leute, diese Story ist doof, das brauchen wir gar nicht erst versuchen, das haben längst irgendwelche anderen Viecher gefressen."

Gut, da müssen wir ihr zustimmen.

Sie gingen die Ganze Nacht und noch einen Tag von morgens bis abends - da hatte Alucard sich aber mal wieder sehr verlaufen, dabei hätten sie doch der Einfachheit halber einfach einen Blick auf Integrals GPS gestütztes Navigationssystem werfen können... -, aber sie kamen aus dem Wald nicht heraus, und sie waren so hungrig, da sie nichts als ein paar Bären, äh, pardon, Beeren hatten, die auf der Erde standen. Und weil sie so müde waren, dass die Beine sie nicht mehr tragen wollten...

Integral: "Okay, Alucard, auch wenn es mir widerstrebt: Trag mich."

Die Autoren: _(räusper)_ "So geht das aber nicht!"

...legten sie sich unter einen Baum und schliefen ein. Wieder mal... Machen die auch noch mal was anderes?

Nun war es schon der dritte Morgen, dass sie ihres Vaters Haus verlassen hatten - und sie freuten sich ihres Lebens... Sie fingen wieder an zu gehen, aber dank Alucards vertrauensvoll falscher Führung gerieten sie immer tiefer in den Wald, zwischen die zwei "Bäume". Und wenn nicht bald Hilfe kam, so mussten sie verschmachten.

Alucard: "Master, ein Tröpfchen nur... Bitte..."

Als es Mittag war, sahen sie ein schönes schneeweißes Vöglein auf einem Ast sitzen, das sang so schön, dass sie stehen blieben und ihm zuhörten, und schließlich zusahen, wie es, à la Shrek, platzte, sodass sie gleich noch ein leckeres Abendmahl hatten, nachdem es ihnen den Weg gewiesen hatte.

Sie folgten also dem vom Vögelchen - wirklich lecker, das Ding - angezeigten Weg, bis sie zu einem Häuschen gelangten. Und als sie ganz nah herankamen, so sahen sie, dass das Häuslein aus Brot gebaut war und mit Kuchen bedeckt.

Integral: "Oh, ich kann dieses blöde Brotzeug nicht mehr sehen..."

Aber die Fenster waren von hellem Zucker - oh weh, Karies.

"Da wollen wir uns dranmachen und eine gesegnete Mahlzeit halten." Sprach Hänsel.

Integral: "Ich erinnere dich nochmals daran, dass du so was nicht isst."

Hänsel: "Ich will ein Stück vom Dach essen. Ich will, ich will, ich will!"

Integral: _(schulterzuckend) _"Na dann, wohl bekommt's."

Hänsel: "Du kannst ein Stück vom Fenster essen, das schmeckt süß, so zuckersüß wie dein Blut, und es macht dein Blut gleich noch süßer, hach..."

Integral: "Ach, sei still..."

Hänsel reichte in die Höhe, bracht sich ein wenig vom Dach ab und gab es dem Goldfisch, um diesen kosten zu lassen, wie es schmeckte, und Gretel stellte sich an die Scheiben und knusperte daran.

Da rief eine feine, verängstigt klingende Stimme aus der Stube heraus: "Knuper, knuper, kneischen, wer knupert an meinem Häuschen?" Äh... Seras, hast du was getrunken?

Die Kinder antworteten: "Der Wind, der Wind, das himmlische Kind"...

Moment, das war jetzt aber nicht schön im Gleichklang, also nochmal, eins, zwei, drei: "Der Wind, der Wind, das himmlische Kind."

Schon besser.

...und aßen weiter, ohne sich irre machen zu lassen. Hänsel, dem das Dach sehr gut schmeckte - so ein Quatsch... Selbst Alucard hatte einsehen müssen, dass Integral Recht hatte... -, riss sich ein großes Stück davon herunter, ja so lieben wir das, diese Vandalen... Kopf schüttel Und Gretel stieß eine ganze runde Fensterscheibe heraus, setzte sich nieder und tat sich wohl damit.

Integral: "Och, Leute... Ich steh nicht auf Zucker... Esst das Zeug selber!" _(Scheibe wegschleuder und Zigarre anzünd)_

Da ging auf einmal die Tür auf und eine steinalte... nah, eine junge Frau... die sich zitternd auf eine Krücke stützte, kam mit gebeugtem Kopf herausgeschlichen. Hänsel und Gretel erschraken überhaupt nicht und straften sie erst einmal gute zehn Minuten mit kompletter Nichtachtung, ließen aber schließlich doch fallen, was sie in den Händen hielten. Also Integral drückte ihre Zigarre im Waldboden aus und Alucard, naja, der weigerte sich in der Tat, den Goldfisch fallen zu lassen - besser für ihn. Die Alte aber wackelte mit dem Kopfe und sprach: "Ei, ihr lieben Kinder... Nicht schlagen, Meister... Wer hat euch hierher gebracht? Kommt nur herein und bleibt bei mir, es geschieht euch kein Leid." Als ob von Seras Gefahr ausgehen würde...

Sie fasste beide bei der Hand - oh, wie süß - und führte sie in ihr Häuschen. Da wart gutes Essen aufgetragen, Milch und Pfannekuchen mit Zucker - Integral: _(Würg...)_ -, Äpfel und Nüsse, und für Alucard... naja, ihr wisst schon. Hernach wurden zwei schöne Bettlein weiß gedeckt. Uh, wie das klingt. Und Hänsel und Gretel legten sich hinein und meinten, sie wären im Himmel. Naja, vermutlich eher nicht, aber egal.

Die Alte hatte sich nur so freundlich angestellt, sie war aber eine böse Hexe, die den Kindern auflauerte, und hatte das Brothäuslein bloß gebaut, um sie herbeizulocken - bzw. abzuschrecken... Wenn eins in ihre Gewalt kam, so machte sie es tot, kochte es und aß es - Na, da würde sie sich aber den Magen verderben... Bestimmt schlimmer als durch alles Gammelfleisch der Welt zusammen -, und das war ihr ein Festtag... Arme Seras, das wird ein schlimmes Ende nehmen.

Die Hexen haben rote Augen - das stimmt - und können nicht weit sehen - seit wann denn das? -, aber sie haben eine feine Witterung wie die Tiere und merken's, wenn Menschen herankommen. Das ist jetzt aber mal eine interessante Beschreibung, wenn man von der Sache mit dem schlecht sehen einmal absieht, ist das 'ne ziemlich gute Darstellung von 'nem Vampir, oder?

Als Hänsel und Gretel in ihre Nähe kamen, da lachte sie ganz boshaft - wohl eher ganz verzweifelt - und sprach höhnisch - mit zitternder Stimme -: "Die habe ich, die sollen mir nicht wieder entwischen."

Früh morgens, oder eher früh abends, ehe die Kinder erwacht waren, stand sie schon auf und putzte ihnen hinterher. Und als sie beide so lieblich ruhen sah, mit den vollen roten Backen - bei Alucard rührten sie von den vielen Ohrfeigen seiner Herrin her, die er während der Nacht gefangen hatte -, so murmelte sie vor sich hin: "Das wird ein guter Bissen werden."

Da packte sie Hänsel mit ihrer dürren Hand und trug ihn in einen kleinen Stall - Seras: "Oh Gott, Meister, seid ihr schwer _(keuch)_" - und sperrte ihn mit einer Gittertüre ein. Als ob das irgendwas nützen würde. Er mochte schreien, wie er wollte, es half ihm nichts, aber nur, weil die Autoren Seras anketteten, damit sie ihn nicht gleich wieder raus ließ. Dann ging sie zu Gretel und rüttelte sie wach: "Steh auf, Faulenzerin. Oh, bitte erschießt mich nicht... Trag Wasser und koch deinem Bruder etwas Gutes, der sitzt draußen im Stall und soll schön fett werden. Wenn er fett ist, so will ich ihn essen."

Daraufhin musste Integral sich die Tränen vor Lachen abwischen, aber es war alles vergeblich... Sie rief nach dem Baum namens Walter und ließ ihn die ganze Arbeit machen. Nun wart dem Hänsel das beste Essen gekocht - was für 'ne Verschwendung, wo Alucard das doch eh nicht isst... -, aber Gretel bekam nichts als Krebsschalen und Kaviar.

Jeden Morgen schlich die Alte zu dem Ställchen und rief: "Meister, wärst du so nett, deine Finger herauszustrecken, damit ich fühle, ob du bald fett bist?"

Hänsel wollte ihr zuerst einen Knochen herausstrecken, um sie zu täuschen, bis ihm einfiel, dass er das gar nicht brauchte, schließlich hatte er das Zeug ja nicht gegessen und nach tagelanger Nulldiät ziemlichen Kohldampf.

Seras dachte sich: "Wird schon stimmen."

Als vier Wochen herum waren und Hänsel immer mager blieb, okay, immer magerer wurde Oh, armer Alucard..., da überkam sie die Ungeduld und sie wollte nicht länger warten - beziehungsweise ihn nicht länger hungern lassen.

"He da, Walter, also, äh, Walter, du für Gretel, für Sir Hellsing... Äh... Sei flink und trag Wasser. Hänsel mag fett oder mager sein, morgen will ich ihn schlachten und kochen."

Früh morgens musste Walter also heraus, den Kessel mit Wasser aufhängen und Feuer anzünden.

"Erst wollen wir backen." sagte die Alte.

Integral: _(Augen verdreh)_ "Oh bitte, nicht schon wieder Brot..."

"Ich habe den Ofen schon angeheizt und den Teig geknetet." Sie stieß das arme Gretelchen hinaus zu dem Backofen, aus dem die Feuerflammen schon herausschlugen. "Kriech hinein" sagte die Hexe, "und sie zu, ob recht eingeheizt ist, damit wir das Brot hineinschießen können."

Die Autoren: "Wie hat der aufmerksame Leser sich denn das jetzt vorzustellen? Nehmen die dafür ein Katapult oder 'nen Raketenwerfer?"

...Und wenn Gretel darin war, so wollte sie den Ofen zu machen und Gretel sollte darin braten und wollte sie's auch aufessen. Naja, soviel jedenfalls zur Theorie, in Wirklichkeit wäre Seras ohnehin von ganz allein zuerst hineingesprungen...

Aber Integral merkte, was die arme, bedauernswerte Seras im Sinn hatte, nicht zuletzt, weil auch der über alles geliebte Goldfisch im Wasserglas sie ganz besorgt darauf hinwies, und sprach: "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich's machen soll, wie komm ich da hinein?"

"Öhmm..." machte Seras, die lieber nicht dumme Gans zum Master ihres Meisters sagen wollte, "Die Öffnung ist groß genug, siehst du wohl, ich könnte selbst hinein.", krabbelte heran und steckte - dumm wie Weizenbrot - den Kopf in den Backofen.

Da gab ihr Gretel einen Stoß, dass sie weit hineinfuhr - die ist aber böse, die Integral... Naja, egal, wieder einer weniger... -, machte die eiserne Tür zu und schob den Riegel vor, während Seras, hustend und keuchend, auf der anderen Seite durch die Wand wieder herausfiel.

"Huuuhhh..." Da fing Seras an zu heulen, aber stieß sowohl bei Integral als auch bei Alucard, der mittlerweile mit ziemlich gelangweiltem, aber immer noch hungrigem Gesichtsausdruck daneben stand und sich fragte, wann dieser Scheiß endlich zu Ende wäre, auf taube Ohren.

Integral sah schließlich auf Seras herunter und meinte fachmännisch. "Sieh nur, Alucard, sie ist tot."

Alucard: _(Augenbraue hochgezogen)_ "Tatsächlich? Wär mir jetzt gar nicht aufgefallen."

...Wie haben sie sich gefreut, sind sich um den Hals gefallen, sind herumgesprungen und haben sich geküsst. Oder auch nicht, da Integral sich verbissen wehrte, zumal Alucard immer noch Hunger hatte.

In der Hütte der Hexe fanden sie schließlich eine Truhe mit Perlen und Edelsteinen und hätten mit diesen eigentlich nach Hause zurückkehren sollen, aber dazu konnten wir sie letzten Endes doch nicht überreden, und so gingen sie schließlich, gemeinsam mit dem liebenswerten, über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas, der zum ersten Mal tatsächlich in die Geschichte eingegriffen und Integral, überflüssigerweise, gewarnt hatte, zurück nach Hellsing Manor, und wenn Maxwell und Anderson bislang noch nicht verhungert sind, so hoffen Integral und Alucard doch jeden Tag darauf.

Mein Märchen ist aus, dort läuft eine Maus, wer sie fängt, darf sich eine große, große Pelzkappe daraus machen.

(Was auch immer dieser Satz aus dem Märchenbuch jetzt zu bedeuten hat. Interessant wäre natürlich an dieser Stelle die psychologische Deutung des Märchens, aber das verkneifen wir uns mal doch lieber.)

_**Nachwort,** wie immer:_

_Okay... Hoffentlich nimmt niemand diese Story zu ernst, wer's doch tut... Nun ja, wir wissen, dass die Gebrüder Grimm sich im Grabe umdrehen und Kouta Hirano es wohl auch tun würde, wenn er tot wäre, was er ja noch nicht ist, also... war das hier eh überflüssig, aber egal._

_Nochmals müssen wir auch an dieser Stelle darauf hinweisen, dass die Sache mit dem Goldfisch im Wasserglas bitte unter gar keinen Umständen, des Tieres zu liebe, nachzumachen ist, und wir stellen nachdrücklich fest, dass kein einziger Goldfisch für diesen wirren Plot tatsächlich missbraucht wurde._

_Seras wurde erneut in ein Sanatorium eingewiesen und würde sich über Wünsche zur schnellen Genesung freuen._


	4. Rapunzel

Rapunzel – ein Goldfisch in Gefahr

**Rapunzel – ein Goldfisch in Gefahr**

(Der Goldfisch im Wasserglas Teil IV)

_Warnung: Diese Fanfic wird hochgradig krank und von dämlichen, geisteskranken, absolut wahnwitzigen Kommentaren und Bemerkungen, sowie einem total beschränkten Plot nur so strotzen, aber wen das nicht stört, der wird sich sicherlich bei unserem schwarzen Humor unglaublich amüsieren. (Und das wissen wir schon im Voraus... WUHAHAHAH (hust hust), gezeichnet: die Autoren!)_

Hinweis: Die Story ist als Mix aus Drehbuchelementen und Dialogen, sowie aus normalen Romanteilen. Falls jemand an so einem Mix anstoß nimmt, sollte er die Story überspringen. Obwohl sie Story einen interaktiven Eindruck macht, so wurde sie doch im Ganzen geschrieben und enthält keine Interaktiven Elemente.

_**Vorwort:**  
Was lange währt, wird endlich gut! Nun der zweite Vorschlag aus unserer Umfrage auf dieser gewissen anderen Fanfic-Seite im 2. Teil der Märchenadaptionen. Hier also: Rapunzel! (Trommelwirbel) Tadaaa!_

_Wie immer ist die Story mitreißend - albern - und aus der puren Verzweiflung heraus aus den Fingern gesaugt, aber immer ganz nah am eigentlichen Märchengeschehen. (räusper)_

_Disclaimer: Uns gehört nichts, was sonst auch nicht zu verantworten wäre, bis auf den über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas, was in der Tat nicht zu verantworten ist..._

Dann wollen wir mal mit der _**Rollenverteilung**_ starten - diesmal gibt es nur fünf Protagonisten...  
Mann: Anderson  
Frau: Seras aufgrund ihrer leichten Nervenerkrankung nur in sehr gekürzter Rolle  
Rapunzel: Alucard  
Zauberin: wie könnte es anders sein - Enrico Maxwell  
PrinzIn: Integral - mit Walter als treuem Butler, er tut einfach das, was er immer tut…  
nicht zu vergessen _(Trommelwirbel)_: unser über alles geliebter Goldfisch im Wasserglas, der immer noch keinen Namen hat. -.-

Es war einmal ein Mann und eine Frau, die wünschten sich schon lange vergeblich ein Kind. Die Autoren bezweifeln dies zwar stark, aber wenn's so im Text steht... Endlich machte sich die Frau Hoffnungen, der liebe Gott werde ihren Wunsch erfüllen. (O-Ton Seras: WAAAASSSS? _(Beruhigungsmedizin schluck)_ Und wie war das dann mit den Störchen…?) Die Leute hatten in ihrem Hinterhaus (Hinterhaus?) ein kleines Fenster, daraus konnte man in einen prächtigen Garten sehen - jedenfalls hätte Seras das gekonnt, wenn sie bei Tag auch wach gewesen wäre... Naja, tut nix zur Sache - er war aber von einer hohen Mauer umgeben und niemand wagte, hineinzugehen,…

Alucard: "Echt? Wollt ihr mich verscheißern, wen hält so 'ne lächerliche Mauer schon auf?"

…weil er der Zauberin - ähm, _(hüstel)_ - dem Zauberer Maxwell gehörte, die - ähm, _(hüstel)_ - der von aller Welt gefürchtet ward, jedenfalls wenn man von Alucard & Co. einmal absieht...

Eines Tages stand also Seras mitten in der Nacht am Fenster und sah in den Garten hinab. Wie sie sah, sah sie nix, aber das stört uns nicht wirklich, und haben Vampire nicht eigentlich sowieso Nachtsicht? Da erblickte sie ein Beet, das mit den schönsten Rapunzeln bepflanzt war, und sie sahen so frisch und Grün aus - naja, wohl eher grau im Dunkeln, denn nachts sind alle Katzen grau... -, dass sie lüstern ward und das größte Verlangen empfand. (Also echt, schäm dich, nach Salat? Wer wird schon lüstern nach Salat??) Das Verlangen nahm jeden Tag zu und da sie wusste, dass sie keine davon bekommen konnte, so fiel sie ganz ab und sah blass und elend aus. Ob das echt an den Rapunzeln, bzw. an dem Mangel daran lag, sei dahingestellt. Aber Seras sieht eh immer blass und elend aus, wen wundert's.

Da erschrak der Mann und fragte:

Anderson _(mit geheiligtem Messer zwischen den Zähnen)_: "Was fehlt dir liebe Frau? Kann ich dich von deinem Leiden erlösen?" _(Messer schwenk)_

"Ach" antwortete sie, "Wenn ich keine Rapunzeln aus dem Garten hinter unserem Haus zu essen kriege, dann sterbe ich."

Integral _(Augenbraue hochzieh)_: "Ist sie nicht schon tot?"

Der Mann, der sie lieb hasste - äh - hatte, dachte: "Eh du deine Frau sterben lässest, holst du ihr von Rapunzeln. Es mag kosten, was es will." Zumindest, so lange es den Lohn eines gemeinen Paladin nicht übersteigt...

Integral _(Augenbraue immer noch oben)_: "Ich wiederhole, ist sie nicht schon tot? Und sollte Anderson nicht daran gelegen sein, wenn sie hopps geht?"

In der Morgendämmerung stieg Anderson über die Mauer in den Garten der Zauberin.

Anderson: "Klettern? Wollt ihr mich veralbern?" _(Mauer wegspreng)_

Er stach eilig auf die Rapunzeln ein - ähm... er brachte sie eilig der Frau - nachdem er sie schon zu Salat geschnetzelt hatte...

Sie schmeckten Seras also so gut - wird ihr von sowas nicht eigentlich schlecht? Kann die das überhaupt verdauen? -, dass sie am andern Tag noch dreimal soviel Lust bekam. (Das wirft ein schlechtes Licht auf die Küche der Nervenklinik, wie wir finden.)

Seras: "Was is'n das für ein alberner Text? Ich bin doch keine Nymphomanin!"

Sollte sie Ruhe haben, so musste Anderson noch einmal in den Garten steigen, dabei war doch gerade erst das Loch in der Mauer wieder gestopft worden. Aber egal, was tun wir nicht alles für unsere heißgeliebten Märchen...

Als er sich diesmal durch die Mauer sprengte, und nachdem der Dreck sich gelegt hatte, erschrak er gewaltig, denn er sah Maxwell vor sich stehen, das Gesicht und die Klamotten vom Ruß schwarz verfärbt und die Hände in die Seiten gestützt.

Maxwell: "Ja. Danke... _(glare)_ Wie kannst du es wagen, ein Loch in meine schöne Mauer zu sprengen!"

Die Autoren: "So steht das aber nicht im Skript!!"

Maxwell: "...und meine Rapunzeln zu stehlen. Das soll dir schlecht bekommen! Ich werd dich wieder zum Kinderhüten in den Kindergarten versetzen!"

Anderson: "Ach, lasst Gnade vor Recht ergehen - bitte keine Kinder! _(wimmer)_ -, ich habe mich nur aus der Not dazu entschlossen. Ich wurde von den Autoren dazu genötigt, ehrlich!"

Die Autoren: "Hören wir da etwa Kritik? _(Messer wetz)_ Wir holen gleich den Radiergummi, dann werden wir mal ein Bisschen mit deiner Frisur spielen. Wie wäre es mit einer Haartolle à la Elvis?"

Anderson: _(schaudert)_

Maxwell: "Verhält es sich so, wie du sagst, so will ich dir gestatten, Rapunzeln mitzunehmen, soviel du willst. Allein ich mache eine Bedingung: Du musst mir den über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas aushändigen. Es soll ihm gut gehen und ich werde für ihn sorgen wie eine Mutter... ähm, _(hust)_ Vater."

Darth Vader: _(keucht)_ "Ich bin dein VATER!" _(keucht)_

Integral: _(Augenbraue hochgezogen)_ "Ey, StarWars ist eine Tür weiter links!"

Anderson sagte in seiner Angst, am Ende doch bei den Kindern zu landen oder den Elvis-Ähnlichkeitswettbewerb zu gewinnen, alles zu, und als die Frau in Wochen kam (In Wochen kam? WTF ist das denn? Komische alte Texte...), so erschien sogleich Maxwell und wollte das Kind - wollte er nicht eigentlich bloß den Goldfisch? - mit sich nehmen.

Alucard aka Rapunzel hatte sich samt einem Schild auf dem "Nimm mich!" stand in die Wiege gezwängt und schenkte Maxwell sein schönstes Grinsekatzegrinsen.

Maxwell: "Das kommt gar nicht in Frage, ihr habt doch alle einen Riss in der Schüssel!"

Die Autoren: _(Radiergummis hochhaltend)_ "Stimmt zwar, aber wir hätten außer Elvis auch noch einen Vokuhila à la Günther Netzer oder den Afro von Paul Breitner im Angebot." _(evilgrin)_

Maxwell griff sich also den Goldfisch, nannte ihn kurzerhand Rapunzel - denn sonst würde dieses ganze Märchen noch weniger Sinn ergeben -, ignorierte Alucard, der sein Schild demonstrativ vor seiner Nase herumschwenkte, und nahm ihn mit sich fort.

Integral: "Alucard, fass! Du passt auf den Goldfisch auf, Maxwell hat doch keine Ahnung von Tieren! Und Maxwell, wenn dem Goldfisch auch nur ein Haar... eine Schuppe gekrümmt wird, dann wird dir dein katholischer Gott auch nicht mehr helfen können! Und der Papst sowieso nicht!"

Walter: "Ein Tässchen Beruhigungstee gefällig, Sir Integral?"

Rapunzel ward das schönste Kind unter der Sonne. Das ist irgendwie fies, in mehrfacher Hinsicht... Kind? Sonne? Egal, muss ja nicht alles stimmen. Die Zauberin sperrte den armen Goldfisch an seinem 12. Entführungstag ganz oben in einem Turm ein, der in einem Walde lag und weder Treppe noch Türen hatte. Nur oben war ein kleines Fensterchen, durch das der über alles geliebte Goldfisch im Wasserglas aber eh nicht herausschauen konnte.

Das andere Rapunzel hatte lange, prächtige Haare, schwarz wie die Nacht, mit weißen Strähnen aufgrund des Mangels an frischem Blut. Wenn Maxwell aber in den Turm hineinwollte, so musste Anderson ihm unten die große Leiter festhalten, weil Alucard sich strickt weigerte, auch nur daran zu denken, ihn an seinem Haar heraufklettern zu lassen.

Alucard: "Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie das ziept! Das macht nur Spliss!"

Integral: "Du Mädchen."

Nach ein paar Jahren trug es sich zu, dass der Ritter des Königs, nämlich Sir Hellsing, mit ihrem treuen Butler Walter im Gefolge, durch den Wald ritt und an dem Turm vorüberkam. Wobei wir hinzufügen müssen, dass das ganze nicht sooo zufällig war, wie es jetzt klingt, schließlich wollte Integral ja den armen Goldfisch befreien.

Schon von weitem war Alucards Gezeter zu vernehmen, der von oben herab mit Anderson stritt und sich davon einfach nicht abbringen lassen wollte - obwohl das mit dem Märchen überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte.

Nachdem es ganz offenbar also keine Tür und auch sonst keine Möglichkeit gab, um in den Turm hineinzugelangen, wartete Integral einfach ab. Nach kurzer Zeit sah sie Maxwell dazukommen, er schleppte eine sehr, sehr lange Leiter. Mit Andersons Hilfe stellte er sie schließlich auf.

Maxwell: "Anderson, Anderson, weiter nach Links, du Idiot!"

Integral: "Wow, wie öde, 'ne Leiter..."

Sie wartete bis zum Sonnenuntergang und stellte sich dann unten vor den Turm.

"Alucard, beweg deinen Arsch hier runter und hilf mir hoch! Und ich schwöre dir, eine Hand an der falschen Stelle und sie ist ab!"

Oben angekommen erschrak Integral gewaltig, als sie den Raum erblickte. Die Wände waren mit schwarzem und weinrotem Seidendamast verkleidet, eine Flut von Kerzen schuf schummrige Helligkeit und Rosenblüten lagen auf dem Boden verstreut. Maxwell saß schmollend, mit dem über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas als Geisel in einer Ecke und konnte sich ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Integral: "So steht das aber nicht im Skript..."

Alucard: "In deinem vielleicht." _(grinst)_

Die Autoren: "Ach, macht doch alle, was ihr wollt..." _(schmollen)_

Integral: "Maxwell, gib den Goldfisch her, sofort!"

Maxwell: "Und warum?"

Integral _(devilgrin)_: "Weil ich bewaffnet bin?" _(Pistole ziehend)_ (Wo hat sie die denn her? Uh-oh… Wir haben wohl bei der Durchsuchung geschlampt… Ach, wen stört's…)

Maxwell: "Das ist kein triftiger Grund."

Anderson: _(Integral eines seiner gesegneten Messer an den Hals halt)_: "Kennst du das Sprichwort, wer später lacht, lacht besser?" (Wie ist der jetzt eigentlich hier hochgekommen? Aber es war ja auch kein Alucard mehr da, der immer die Leiter umwerfen konnte... _(shrug)_)

Integral: _(devilgrin)_ "Nein."

Alucard: _(mit Jackal auf Anderson ziel) (Psycholache)_ "Ich kenne nur das Sprichwort: Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am Besten! WUHAHAHA…"

Maxwell _(Augen verdreh)_: "Toll, scheiß Pattsituationen..."

Alucard, auf den keiner zielte, da Maxwell ja den Goldfisch im Wasserglas umklammerte und Anderson schon genug damit zu tun hatte, Integral in Schach zu halten, beförderte also Maxwell, nachdem er ihm den über alles geliebten Goldfisch im Wasserglas abgenommen hatte, mit einem Fußtritt aus dem Fenster nach draußen. Anderson flog wenige Sekunden hinterher.

Maxwell und Anderson unisono: "Das war wohl mal wieder ein Schuss in den Ofeeeen!!"

Mauzi: "Genau!"

Kommen wir also zum Skript zurück: Rapunzel fiel dem PrinzIn um den Hals und weinte,

Alucard: "Och, komm schon, leg doch die Waffe weg, Master..."

... und sie lebten noch lange glücklich und vergnügt!

Integral: "Bleib stehen, Alucard, diesmal schieß ich dir ein Loch ins Knie, du verfluchter..."

Walter: "Piiieeeep"

Integral: "Wenn ich mit dir..."

Walter: "Pieeep"

Integral: "...fertig bin, dann bleiben nur noch deine..."

Walter: "Piiiieeeeeep"

Integral _(Walter anherrsch)_: "Ich wollte Augen sagen, verdammt noch mal, was gibt's denn da zu piepen!"

Walter _(betreten zu Boden seh)_ "Das kann ja keiner ahnen..."

Integral: "...dann bleiben nur noch deine Augen übrig!!" (Wenn sie die ihm nicht am Ende auch noch auskratzt… Rrarrr.)

Und der über alles geliebte Goldfisch im Wasserglas schwamm glücklich und zufrieden hin und her und beobachtete amüsiert das verrückte Treiben im Hause Hellsing.

Da bleibt ja nur noch zu sagen: Ende gut, alles gut!

_**Nachwort:  
**Soo, das war's dann auch schon wieder. Kurz und schmerzlos - schmerzvoll trifft es wohl eher. Bleibt dabei, wenn es wieder heißt: Sams und harakiris Märchenstunde! Nächstes Mal im Angebot: "Wasserstoffperoxidgebleicht und Blutrot", und als Weihnachtsspecial (endlich!): "Hellsing das Krippenspiel - eine schaurig schöne Weihnachtsgeschichte". Wobei es sehr wohl möglich ist, dass die Weihnachtsstory erst nach Weihnachten fertig ist._

Integral: Hey... das ist naturblond!

_Nochmals müssen wir an dieser Stelle darauf hinweisen, dass die Sache mit dem Goldfisch im Wasserglas bitte unter gar keinen Umständen, des Tieres zu liebe, nachzumachen ist, und wir stellen nachdrücklich fest, dass kein einziger Goldfisch für diesen wirren Plot tatsächlich missbraucht wurde._


End file.
